


Una lanterna per il sentiero

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manager/Volleyball Player, Mutual Pining, there is no volleyball in this fic tho im sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Ittetsu non ha mai creduto nei fantasmi. Ma è costretto tutte le notti a coprire gli specchi della casa, perché se c'è una cosa forte in campagna, quella è di sicuro la superstizione e lui ci si deve abituare, ora che in campagna ci vive, a causa della nonna (morente).Keishin ai fantasmi ci ha sempre creduto, ma lui in campagna ci è cresciuto e non c'è posto che richiama più la morte se non la terra nuda (sotto cui cui si seppelliscono le persone), quindi è normale.È strano che tra loro due sia Ittetsu a essere considerato un fantasma, secondo Keishin. Se lo chiedete a Ittetsu, il ragionamento dei loro compaesani ha un suo perché.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 7
Collections: UkaTake Week 2021





	Una lanterna per il sentiero

**Author's Note:**

> Buona ukatake week y'all e un buon anno nuovo!

> Even at nineteen,  
>  I had come to realize  
>  that violets fade,  
>  spring waters soon run dry,  
>  this life too is transient

> _**Yosano Akiko, “River of Stars”** _

  
  
  
Takeda Ittetsu è il manager della squadra di pallavolo del Karasuno. È arrivato a metà dell’anno scorso, con gli occhiali un po’ storti e un sorriso gentile, gli hanno detto. Mangia da solo a pranzo, di solito in una parte del cortile ben nascosta... nessuno lo ha mai visto mangiare, in realtà, si dice che in realtà non mangi. Non ha amici, nella sua classe, solo una ragazza, Ono-senpai, che ha il posto assegnato accanto al suo, e ogni tanto gli risponde tanto male da farlo ridere.  
  
Keishin inclina un po’ la testa, raccogliendo le palle in palestra. Del loro manager non sa molto altro. Neanche il giorno del suo compleanno. Sa la sua sezione e che a metà degli allenamenti china un po’ la testa e spiega di dover andare via, per una ragione o un’altra e suo nonno, il vecchio Ukai Ikkei, annuisce e gli dice: ben fatto. Di più davvero non sa. È un po’ un mistero. Ma per questo la maggior parte delle volte, i ragazzi del primo anno devono rimanere a pulire la palestra da soli, e a Keishin è stato messo in mano il quaderno di Takeda-senpai, e deve di solito controllare quante schiacciate sono andate a segno, quanti fallimenti ci sono stati nelle ricezioni, quante persone si sono stancate prima o dopo. _Non cambia molto per te_ , gli ha detto il nonno, _sei già in panchina. Approfittane per imparare._ Keishin non può rispondere niente a questo, quindi si immagina che tipo di persona sia Takeda-senpai.  
  
Ha il suo quaderno sotto l’ascella, mentre sistema le palle nella loro rete. Ne lascia cadere una dentro, con fare distratto, prima di prendere in mano il quaderno e aprirlo. Mentre lo sfoglia (per l’ennesima volta, quest’anno) si ricorda (per l’ennesima volta, quest’anno) di quanto la scrittura di Takeda-senpai sia ordinata, precisa. Si è preso il tempo di spiegare ogni minimo dettaglio dei suoi schemi. I segni. X e O. Le tabelle, la divisione tra una e un’altra riga o colonna. Ha anche spiegato come funzionano le pagine individuali, ridendo piano e tranquillizzando Keishin, perché di quella parte non si deve prendere cura, se non se la sente. La può sistemare lui, a casa, durante le feste o i fine settimana. La calligrafia di Takeda-senpai è organizzata, ordinata, e, quando Keishin prende il quaderno e ci scrive sopra, sente di star facendo quasi un torto a qualcuno. È una cosa stupida a cui pensare. Si concentra davvero a non rovinare niente, ma il contrasto tra la sua grafia (goffa, forse un po’ troppo grande e rotonda) e quella di Takeda-senpai (semplice e organizzata) è evidente.  
  
Sono nello stesso club da mesi, eppure Keishin non ha visto nessuno parlargli e nessuno gli sa dire di più di quello che Keishin sa già. Takeda-senpai che scompare tra gli alberi dopo le sei e che ricompare solo dodici ore dopo, pulito e sorridente per tornare a frequentare le lezioni. Takeda-senpai che non ha nemmeno un amico, che mangia da solo, che, si dice in giro, sia un fantasma o forse un qualche yokai, venuto dal nulla e che tornerà al nulla, una volta che avrà quello che desidera.  
  
Keishin si chiede che cosa vogliano dire. Takeda-senpai gli sembra troppo gentile per essere uno yokai. E poi, non sono proprio le leggende a dire che gli yokai sono brutti, o che dovrebbero far paura? Takeda-senpai è troppo gentile per far paura.  
  
Deglutisce, chiudendo il quaderno. Però non sa proprio nulla di lui. Il nome, il cognome, la sezione, la posizione nella graduatoria della scuola. Ma non sa perché è diventato manager del club di pallavolo, ad esempio. E non sa dove va, dopo le sei. Ha provato a chiederlo al nonno, ma lui ha risposto che se aveva tempo per andare dietro i pettegolezzi allora doveva allenarsi di più nelle sue alzate. E gli ha fatto un po’ girare i coglioni, quando gli ha risposto così, perché non è come se lui in realtà sapesse come sta alzando, Keishin, visto che, ogni volta che Keishin alza la palla, sta guardando qualcun altro. Ma okay. Sa che Takeda-senpai ogni tanto grida _nice!,_ quando alza la palla, invece. Che lo ringrazia sempre, quando lo aiuta a portare le borracce o gli asciugamani e dice: sei un aiuto prezioso. _Sei un aiuto prezioso_. Keishin si morde l’interno delle guance e struscia le scarpe contro il pavimento della palestra.  
  
Non è che a lui piacciano le storie di fantasmi, ma sono le uniche storie che girano intorno a Takeda-senpai, e lui non si sforza di smentirle, non cerca di cambiare questa situazione.  
  
Un fantasma terrebbe un quaderno così? Keishin sospira e si gratta la testa, camminando verso il palco, davanti al campo da gioco. Vuole posare il quaderno e poi aiutare a sistemare la palestra. Come fa tutti i giorni. E c’è una leggenda che gli viene in mente, riguardante una donna che è scomparsa nello stesso posto in cui ogni giorno scompare Takeda-senpai. Parlano di uno spirito vendicativo, di una donna cattiva e possessiva e orgogliosa. L’essere peggiore in questo mondo. Dicono che si è lasciata traportare via dagli yokai, tanto da diventarne lei stessa uno e che l’arrivo di Takeda-senpai a scuola sia coinciso con l’anniversario della scomparsa di quella donna. Il quattordici gennaio. Ma... un fantasma davvero potrebbe mettere tanta cura in un piccolo quaderno come questo?  
  
Keishin sfoglia il quaderno per l’ennesima volta e si gratta il sopracciglio con il pollice.  
  
La verità è che, fantasma o no (e Keishin non è un tipo coraggioso, non gli piacciono queste storie, non vorrebbe mettersi in mezzo), a lui Takeda-senpai sembra essere una persona molto sola. Forse è per questo che gli piace osservarlo, o che vorrebbe sapere un po’ di più di lui. Solo un po’. Anche se lui certo non può mettersi in mezzo e non può chiedergli in modo diretto quello che vorrebbe davvero chiedergli. E non sa nemmeno se a Takeda-senpai avere un ragazzino che gli ronza intorno come lui sta iniziando a fare dia fastidio, oppure no. E se, davvero è un fantasma... Keishin si stropiccia un occhio. Pensava che i fantasmi facessero più paura. Pensava che i fantasmi non potessero sorridere nel modo in cui Takeda-senpai fa, quando gli cade qualcosa dalle mani e Keishin lo aiuta a raccogliere tutto da terra o dal pavimento.  
  
Keishin posa il quaderno sul palco e si inumidisce le labbra.  
  
Deve andare.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Ittetsu guarda lo scaffale del negozio con una smorfia sulle labbra. Unisce le dita delle mani dietro la schiena e inclina un po’ la testa, perché gli avevano detto che in campagna il cibo che vendono dei supermercati sono almeno un po’ meglio di quelli in città. Fino ad adesso non ha proprio sentito la differenza. E ha fame. E non si è preparato (neanche oggi) il suo pranzo. Gli onigiri schiacciati dentro una busta di plastica, con l’alga più grande di loro, non lo attirano per niente e così neanche i bento già pronti gli sembrano granché. Ma non può nemmeno continuare a non mangiare a pranzo.  
  
Sono mesi che passa la pausa pranzo in diversi supermercati, per scegliere qualcosa da mangiare, e alla fine non mangia niente e arriva ad andare avanti a cibo della macchinetta fino alla fine delle ore che deve agli allenamenti di pallavolo. Arrivare fino alle sei senza aver mangiato niente, se ne rende conto, non è il miglior modo di prendersi cura di se stesso e non può certo andare avanti a un pasto al giorno. Quindi. Deve scegliere questo pranzo e deve farlo anche se non gli piace.  
  
Muove le dita dietro la schiena. Assottiglia un po’ lo sguardo. L’onigiri non gli sembra essere buonissimo, il bento porta più cose, costa di più e non sembra essere buono. Deve solo scegliere il male minore, per continuare a reggersi in piedi fino a quando non può tornare a casa. A quel punto, deve solo trovare qualcosa da mangiare, magari che è stato già preparato, forse dalla mamma, magari dal papà, e saziare il suo stomaco vuoto e stanco. È solo per reggere il forte. Abbassa un po’ lo sguardo e pensava che questa situazione, nella nuova casa, non si sarebbe presentata. _Gli avevano promesso_ che non si sarebbe più presentata.  
  
Cambiare casa, muoversi dalla città alla campagna, non gli ha dato poi così tanto fastidio. Nemmeno doversi muovere proprio a metà del suo secondo anno di liceo. Ci sono cose che succedono e che non ci puoi fare niente, se succedono, e, dall’alto dei suoi diciassette anni di età, Ittetsu questo lo ha capito, non se n’è nemmeno lamentato. Alla fine, cosa sarebbe cambiato? La nonna stava male, non aveva altri figli oltre il suo papà, nessuno si sarebbe preso cura di lei, non c’era davvero altra scelta. E non che lui avesse degli amici, nella vecchia scuola, per poter rimanere male di un simile cambiamento.  
  
Solo, beh, gli avevano raccontato una verità diversa e quindi lui si era preparato per un’idea diversa.  
  
Ittetsu si alza in punta di piedi, per prendere un onigiri. Lo prende con entrambe le mani, lo porta fino alla cassa, con gli occhi bassi.  
  
Gli avevano detto che qui in campagna c’erano più posti tranquilli in cui leggere, che le persone sono molto meno diffidenti. Ittetsu aveva il dubbio su questo, l’aver scoperto che erano solo bugie non gli ha cambiato molto la vita. La bugia più grande era stata quella della casa. Mamma e papà avevano detto ci troveremo come a casa, dalla nonna, andrà tutto bene, non ci perderemo. Ma loro continuano a lavorare a Tokyo, tornano solo per i fine settimana, e chi deve rimanere con quella donna (che lui non ha mai conosciuto, di cui non sapeva nulla fino a pochi mesi fa) è Ittetsu, che sa a mala pena come prendersi cura di se stesso, o come parlare con le altre persone. E non sa che cosa dovrebbe raccontare a quella donna. Non sa nemmeno come rispondere alle sue critiche, quando cucina del riso e non gli viene per niente bene. E lei si lamenta e si lamenta e si lamenta e...  
  
Cerca di non trascinare i piedi e di non sembrare troppo stanco. Ono dice che il suo trascinarsi da una parte all’altra della scuola lo fa sembrare ancora di più il fantasma di cui tutte le persone intorno a lui parlano. Non sa di preciso che cosa intenda, però. Lui non si sente stanco e di sicuro prova a tenere una buona postura, durante le giornate. Un fantasma. Dicono che sembra un fantasma. Che cosa strana da sussurrare alle spalle di una persona. Beh. Non è che a lui interessi granché. Tra qualche mese tornerà a Tokyo, a studiare come aveva già fatto e qui non ci tornerà se non per seppellire quella donna che continuano a fargli chiamare nonna. Di più o di meno non desidera.  
  
“Takeda-senpai?”  
  
Ittetsu inclina un po’ la testa. Uhm. Giocherella con le dita sull’onigiri e prende dalla tasca il borsellino con gli spicci, prima di sorridere. “Ah, Ukai-kun” lo saluta. Cerca di non passarsi una mano sul collo, cerca anche di non curvare troppo la schiena. Ono gli è davvero entrato in testa. Ittetsu sorride. “Sei venuto a prendere il pranzo?” chiede, mostrando l’onigiri che tiene in mano.  
  
Ukai-kun lo osserva in silenzio. Prima guarda le sue mani, poi l’onigiri, poi il viso di Ittetsu. Suo nonno, Ukai-san, dice sempre che Ukai-kun deve sempre prendersi il suo tempo. È un po’ lento. Un ragazzo del genere non può esistere in città. La città è troppo frenetica, non c’è il proprio spazio, ma uno comune, e quindi non c’è nemmeno il proprio tempo, ma solo quello collettivo. Ukai-kun si accarezza la nuca e sembra pensare, per qualche secondo, a una risposta, mentre alza lo sguardo al soffitto del negozio. “Più o meno” è la sua risposta.  
  
E non sembra una di quelle conversazioni che si possono portare avanti per molto tempo, quindi Ittetsu si stringe nelle spalle, continua a sorridere e torna a muoversi verso la cassa per pagare il suo pranzo. Fa un cenno con la testa a Ukai-kun, per salutarlo e lo vede sbattere le palpebre, come se non capisse cosa vuole Ittetsu, come se questo rituale del saluto gli fosse del tutto sconosciuto. Sobbalza e sbarra gli occhi, quando si rende conto che Ittetsu si sta preparando a uscire dal negozio e si irrigidisce.  
  
“Ehm” mormora, stringendo i pugni. Poi fa un cenno con la testa e grida (di sicuro non voleva gridare, era solo la forza dell’abitudine): “Ci vediamo agli allenamenti.”  
  
Ittetsu alza entrambi i lati delle labbra, si porta una mano sulla bocca, per coprire una risata leggera che gli esce dai polmoni. Lo saluta con la mano, questa volta. Ukai-kun ha abbassato lo sguardo, con le orecchie rosse e uno sguardo perso. Ittetsu arriccia il naso, nel tentativo di non far intravedere il suo sorriso, che vuole diventare una risata. È davvero un ragazzo interessante, Ukai-kun. Forse più di quanto dica suo nonno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dovrebbe iniziare a prepararsi il pranzo per portarla a scuola, pensa Ittetsu, alzando un po’ il naso verso la chioma degli alberi. Lo arriccia un po’, quel naso, e poi sospira, tornando a guardare dritto davanti a lui. Si parla tanto dell’urbanizzazione e di come adesso dappertutto ci siano strade e case e altre cose tecnologiche che possano aiutare le persone a vivere meglio. Ma qui, in questa sperduta campagna, sembra che non siano arrivate nemmeno le voci di cosa sia un autobus, una casa vicino alla fermata dell’autobus o del treno. Ittetsu sospira, inclinando la testa, per non toccare il ramo di foglie che cade sul sentiero. Non rallenta, continua a camminare, anche quando la sua lanterna oscilla a destra e poi a sinistra, facendo oscillare anche la sua ombra. Non è che si lamenti di dover camminare per qualche chilometro, per tornare a casa, ogni giorno. Un po’ perché non gli interessa lamentarsi. Un po’ perché non saprebbe con chi lamentarsi. Non conosce nessuno. Non ha amici. Nessuno lo ascolterebbe comunque.  
  
Non rallenta il ritmo della sua camminata. Riesce a sentire il rumore del ruscello alla sua destra. La nonna dice sempre di seguirlo, nel caso si perdesse. Nei primi mesi, Ittetsu si guardava intorno e non sapeva che cosa doveva fare, o dove doveva andare. Con la cartella che pesava e sentendo più freddo di quanto fosse capace di sopportare, camminava e sentiva le cosce ghiacciate, le mani che non gli si muovevano e il sudore, che cadeva in un corpo già freddo. E seguiva il ruscello. La prima cosa che cercava, quando scendeva dall’autobus era proprio quello. Il ruscello che, se veniva risalito, lo avrebbe portato a casa. Forse è per questo che lo credono un fantasma. Ittetsu si ferma, la natura intorno a lui non si ferma e lui si morde l’interno delle guance, abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
Ci sono diversi motivi per cui delle persone di campagna possono pensare a lui come un fantasma, se ne rende conto. Forse lui non ha aiutato a tranquillizzarli. La nonna dice sempre che sono persone di campagna, è gente semplice, che ha vissuto di superstizioni e voci e racconti per così tanto tempo da non rendersi più conto di quanto è reale e di quanto invece è fantasia. Un ragazzo di diciassette anni che scende a una fermata ormai caduta in disuso, con quella faccetta pallida, che segue il ruscello e che, camminando la notte, accende una lanterna, è più vicino all’idea di uno spirito, piuttosto che a quella di un essere umano. Ittetsu lancia uno sguardo alla lanterna. Non ha capito come si aspettano che cammini per questo sentiero, senza lanterna. Se mettessero dei lampioni, magari, lui non ne avrebbe bisogno.  
  
Beh. Tira su col naso e sospira. Ha le spalle distrutte dal tanto portare da una parte all’altra palloni e borracce e asciugamani. Si ritrova proprio a metà della strada, tra la fermata dell’autobus e casa sua. L’unico rumore che arriva alle sue orecchie è quello del ruscello. Anche gli uccelli rimangono in silenzio, in questo buio. Non è stato lui a scegliere di venire in campagna e non è stata certo una sua scelta finire a vivere con la nonna morente, che, a quanto pare, odia gli esseri umani e il cibo piccante.  
  
È anche vero che Ittetsu non ha fatto niente per smentire le voci su di lui.  
  
Prende la lanterna con la mano destra, per liberare la sinistra e muovere le dita, che si stavano irrigidendo. La notte in mezzo agli alberi fa più freddo di quanto lui possa ancora sopportare. In città fa più caldo, un po’ per l’inquinamento, un po’ perché c’è più concentrazione di vita. È stato anche difficile respirare, le prime volte. Quando sali su per la collina su cui vive con la nonna, gli si tappano o stappano le orecchie senza nessun criterio, deve mettersi sulle spalle due giacche, per poi continuare a sudare e però sentire freddo se non le tiene con sé. È davvero una tortura unica. Si gratta la guancia con il pollice. Ittetsu sbuffa.  
  
Non è neanche divertente, questa storia, perché prima di lui c’era qualcun altro che era il fantasma della città, e Ono non sembra essere contenta di essere stata detronizzata solo perché, parole sue, un quattrocchi di città dorme trai boschi. Ha provato a spiegarle mille volte che lui non dorme trai boschi. La casa di sua nonna sta su, in collina, come può essere una sua colpa vivere con lei? Prima ha detto di non avere amici. Forse Ono, l’ex fantasma della città, è una sua amica, però. O almeno, potrebbe esserlo, se lui si facesse un po’ più di coraggio. Solo che lui sente di non avere coraggio. Ugh.  
  
Ittetsu sospira, tirando indietro la testa.  
  
Perché non bastava il club e l’essere manager e Ukai-san che gli sta col fiato sul collo. No. Doveva mettercisi in mezzo anche il Festival Culturale e la sua reputazione da fantasma e il premio di un viaggio per la classe a Hokkaido nel caso si vincesse come migliore -migliore qualcosa. Tira di nuovo su col naso. È inutile lagnare, in realtà. Deve solo continuare a camminare e tornarsene a casa. (È solo che non ne ha molta voglia.)  
  
Ittetsu si inumidisce le labbra e si guarda la punta delle scarpe. Non gli avevano detto che la vita in campagna era così. I suoi genitori gli avevano promesso di essere più presenti e che non lo avrebbero lasciato da solo con la nonna. Gli avevano detto che con lei si sarebbero ritrovati finalmente in una casa e che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Ittetsu non ha nemmeno il tempo per prepararsi il bento, uscendo di casa. Non rimane fino alla fine degli allenamenti, per sua nonna. E i suoi genitori continuano a lavorare a Tokyo, quindi si chiede come poteva essere possibile cadere nella loro trappola di una famiglia felice se il loro lavoro rimaneva in città. Adesso li vede a malapena e deve passare tutto il tempo con una nonna che a malapena conosce. O che gli farebbe male conoscere un po’ di più.  
  
Non ha voglia di tornare a casa e il sentiero è già buio. La lanterna brilla, in mezzo al nulla e non durerà per sempre. Non può certo dormire in mezzo ai boschi e diventare il fantasma di cui parlano i suoi compagni di classe. Ha già diciassette anni, non può davvero comportarsi adesso da bambino. E non può nascondersi da sua nonna. Con cui vive. Se non ci vivesse insieme avrebbe almeno un’opportunità, ma... ma non c’è molto da fare. Deve tornare a casa, non sopporta il freddo, il buio, ha scoperto, gli fa paura. Quindi come unica opzione ha: andare avanti.  
  
Non è come se fosse del tutto estraneo a questa scelta. Per questo riprende a camminare, dopo aver sospirato per l’ennesima volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ittetsu muove le dita, con una punta di nervosismo, quando si rende conto che l’ora sta per finire e che presto dovrà alzarsi dal banco e tornarsene a casa. Oggi non ci sono gli allenamenti, non per la squadra e nemmeno per lui. Sono tutti così presi dall’imminente Festival Culturale che i club, anche i club sportivi, stanno concentrando le loro forze ed energie per fare in modo che il loro stand, bar, o mostra sia la più bella in tutta la scuola. Il premio di quest’anno ha a che fare con un viaggio a Hokkaido e sembra che le classi abbiano preso sul serio questa competizione. Ittetsu non sa come dire loro che non se la sente di essere il fantasma di punta della loro casa di fantasmi. Non gli piace per nulla l’idea e vorrebbe poter rifiutare senza però creare un attrito coi suoi compagni di classe. Ittetsu si morde l’interno delle guance e abbassa lo sguardo sul suo quaderno.  
  
Ha dieci minuti per pensare a come rifiutare. I suoi compagni di classe sembravano essere così emozionati di poter aprire una casa dei fantasmi. Hanno detto... Ittetsu lancia un’occhiata alla sua sinistra, per vedere come Ono-san, coi suoi lunghi capelli neri, la gonna che le arriva alle caviglie e lo sguardo di qualcuno che potrebbe uccidere un uomo, con la giusta motivazione, stia seguendo la lezione, con fare svogliato. La classe non vede l’ora di mettere su una casa di fantasmi, perché hanno a disposizione, secondo quello che dicono, i due fantasmi del paese. Ono Minaho e Takeda Ittetsu. Si aspettavano un inizio d’anno molto più turbolento con loro due, ma, Ittetsu ci ha messo tutto se stesso, niente di troppo strano è successo intorno a loro. Il fantasma della lanterna e quello del pozzo. Sono sicuri che tutto andrà bene, sfruttando la loro reputazione. Ne hanno parlato durante l’assemblea di classe, come se loro due non fossero presenti, quel giorno.  
  
Eppure erano lì. E Ittetsu ha cercato di sorridere e interromperli, per spiegare loro che non può stare troppo tempo fuori casa, che non vuole nemmeno farlo perché -beh. Era come se non avesse avuto voce, però. Ogni volta che apriva bocca, qualcuno gridava più forte e tutti si giravano verso quella persona, ignorandolo.  
  
Ittetsu abbassa lo sguardo e continua a torturarsi le dita delle mani. Non è qualcosa di nuovo. Succedeva spesso anche nella scuola a Tokyo. In città, anzi, era peggio, perché c’erano davvero tanti ragazzi e ignorare qualcuno era molto più facile.  
  
Ono-san si è alzata in piedi, a metà dell’assemblea di classe. Se non volete ascoltare, ha ringhiato. Ha sbattuto le mani contro il banco. Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lei e i suoi lunghissimi capelli neri. Sono proprio neri neri. Ittetsu non riesce a non pensarci perché... lei non è proprio pallida, ma, in confronto al colore dei suoi capelli, così scuro, la sua carnagione sembrava diventare di un bianco innaturale. O forse era stato solo il suo avere in testa tutti i pettegolezzi e le voci di lei, che lo fanno pensare così. Non ne è molto sicuro. Ittetsu vorrebbe chiederle tante cose. Se possono allearsi per andare contro questa stupida decisione che hanno imposto su di loro. Ma non sa come iniziare a parlarle, quindi torna a tenere la nuca piegata verso il suo banco.  
  
Gli sembra...  
  
Ittetsu si passa entrambe le mani sul viso e gli sembra che quasi tutta la sua vita giri intorno alla morte, quest’anno. Gli sembra di star soffocando e che sia sempre più difficile rimanere a galla, fare qualsiasi cosa per sentire che... che... gli avevano detto che le cose cambiavano, crescendo, ma a lui sembra che le cose rimangano uguali. Che chi è sempre stato ignorato continui a essere ignorato, che le persone facciano delle scelte per lui, che lui non ha nessuna importanza e nessun peso sulla sua vita di tutti i giorni. L’unica cosa che gli sembra che sia davvero cambiata... non gli piace pensarci. Tira su la testa e prende la penna in mano, nello stesso momento in cui le lezioni finiscono.  
  
Con la coda dell’occhio, Ittetsu vede Ono-san alzarsi in piedi e uscire dalla classe, come se avesse una specie di missione da compiere. E pensa di aver perso troppo tempo. Lui e il suo melon pan nella cartella, che cerca di correre verso di lei, senza riuscirci... sarebbe una situazione davvero troppo stupida e ridicola e Ittetsu è già patetico così com’è, certo non vuole peggiorare la situazione. Per questo rimane seduto, immobile, e si gratta lo zigomo, prima di posare la fronte sul banco.  
  
I suoi compagni di classe non sembrano essere spaventati da lui -di solito. Se anche si avvicinasse a uno di loro, per chiedere gli appunti, o per parlare di cose serie così come di cose non così serie, loro avrebbero quella stupida e strana reazione di spavento. Una volta, Ittetsu ha sentito uno dei ragazzi mormorare: non sapevo che potesse farlo. Nel senso di parlare. Era stato umiliante sentire una cosa del genere da un coetaneo. Che lo dicano i professori va anche bene, ma che lo dica un ragazzo della sua età è...  
  
“Takeda?” esclama uno dei ragazzi in sorpresa. Ittetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia, tirando su la testa (senza nemmeno troppa fretta). All’entrata, un gruppo di ragazzi sta parlando con un ragazzo un po’ più basso di loro e la testa rasata. Deve assottigliare un po’ lo sguardo per capire chi è. Dovrebbe andare a cambiare i suoi occhiali, pensandoci bene. “Takeda Ittetsu?”  
  
“Sì. Takeda-senpai, non mi pare di averlo detto male” risponde Ukai-kun, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Si guarda intorno e Ittetsu torna ad abbassare la testa, per non farsi vedere mentre lo ascoltava perché... non è molto sicuro di come debba funzionare, in realtà, questa cosa di quando qualcuno ti cerca in classe. “Sta laggiù. Devo solo consegnargli una cosa.”  
  
“Ma tu lo sai che è un fantasma, vero?” gli chiede uno dei compagni di classe di Ittetsu. Non abbassa nemmeno la voce. Non gli importa granché di essere sentito oppure no. “Che poi se decide di passare il tempo con te, potresti finire nel letto del fiume vicino alla fermata dell’autobus.”  
  
“Uhm?” chiede con un tono distratto Ukai-kun. “E vicino a quale fermata?”  
  
“Cosa ti cambia?”  
  
“Cambia.” Ittetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia e sospira, raddrizzando la schiena e grattandosi la fronte con le dita. “Se fosse in un canale, sarebbe facile prendere il mio corpo, quindi sarebbe una cosa gentile da fare. Invece se fosse nel fiume da cui prendiamo l’acqua, sarebbe un po’ il karma che ci colpisce. Una specie di punizione divina che ci meritiamo.” Ukai-kun sta in piedi davanti alla porta, con una mano sul fianco e un’espressione infastidita. Il suo peso sta su una sola gamba e sembra star pensando ai peggiori modi per far paura alle persone con cui sta parlando. Non va bene. “Le cose cambiano.” Fa un gesto con la mano, tiene il palmo girato verso l’alto e i lati delle labbra piegati verso il basso. “Magari la mia famiglia ha fatto qualcosa di male e dovrei pagarne le conseguenze, se mi lascia morire nel fiume. Ma, anche in quel caso, ho un fratello maggiore, e immagino che se qualche spirito malvagio ce l’ha con noi, allora dovrebbe morire quel coglione, mica io.”  
  
Ittetsu si alza dal banco, vedendo come i suoi compagni di classe si lancino sguardi preoccupati. “E ti andrebbe bene se morisse tuo fratello maggiore?” gli chiede una ragazza, seduta sul banco alle spalle del gruppo dei ragazzi.  
  
Ittetsu apre bocca, ma non è sicuro di cosa dire, quindi la chiude di nuovo. Ukai-kun schiocca la lingua contro il palato. “Quello stronzo mi ha rubato la bicicletta buona” commenta sovrappensiero, con un tono grave e molto serio. “Che muoia.”  
  
“Ukai-kun” lo chiama con una risata nervosa Ittetsu, posando una mano sulla sua spalla. Di sicuro questo è un buon modo per iniziare dei pettegolezzi su Ukai-kun, che si trova bene con Ittetsu per questo motivo, ma non gli viene in mente niente di meglio. “Mi cercavi?”  
  
Ukai-kun lascia cadere la mano che teneva sul fianco verso il basso e sorride con tutta la gentilezza che prima mancava nel suo tono. “Takeda-senpai” lo saluta. Lancia uno sguardo ai compagni di classe di Ittetsu, e dà loro le spalle, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Non ti ho restituito il quaderno con le statistiche della squadra. Perché l’ho dimenticato. Nonno dice che se vuoi puoi venire da noi a prenderlo e già che ci sei puoi rimanere a mangiare con noi.”  
  
Ittetsu cerca di sorridere. Ukai-kun è già cresciuto quattro centimetri da aprile e deve iniziare ad alzare un po’ il mento, per guardarlo negli occhi. “Tuo nonno è molto gentile” commenta. Unisce le mani davanti alla pancia e giocherella con le dita. “Ma non sono sicuro -non credo di poter venire oggi, quindi va bene se me lo dai anche domani.”  
  
Ukai-kun incrocia le braccia davanti al petto e tiene lo sguardo basso, verso il pavimento. “Beh, meglio così” mormora, scrollando le spalle. “Allora era questo. Io vado. Ci vediamo domani agli allenamenti. Verrai agli allenamenti del mattino?”  
  
“Beh...”  
  
“Allora ci vediamo a un certo punto di domani” grida Ukai-kun, cercando di interromperlo. Scioglie le braccia incrociate e sventola le mani davanti a lui, cercando di far capire che non ha proprio voglia di sentire la risposta di Ittetsu (maleducato), e ha anche le orecchie rosse. “Grazie per la pazienza, Takeda-senpai. Io non -questo non è che succederà più, starò più attento. Non -non chiedere a Shimada di aiutarti.”  
  
Ittetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. “Perché dovrei chiedere a Shimada-kun...” inizia a chiedere.  
  
“Non chiederglielo! Lui -lui fa più disastri di me. Ci vediamo dopo -cioè, no, domani. Domani _a un certo punto_. Ciao.” Inizia a muoversi, con le mani in tasca, ma poi si ferma e si gira verso Ittetsu. “Non chiedere a Shimada di aiutarti, ti giuro che non mi dimentico più niente.” Poi si gira di nuovo, per camminare via.  
  
Ittetsu lo guarda correre per il corridoio. Lo vede scomparire giù per le scale. Non è sicuro di quello che è appena successo. Ukai-kun è un ragazzo pieno di energia e mentre Ittetsu si affaccia per vederlo andare via, davanti alla porta della classe arriva Ono-san, con due melon pan e l’espressione disgustata sul viso. Ittetsu si sposta d’impulso per farla passare e Ono-san sospira. (Non l’aveva proprio vista arrivare.) “Amico tuo?” gli chiede. “Quel ragazzino?”  
  
“Uh, ehm, beh, lui -lui fa parte della squadra di pallavolo” riesce a rispondere, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
Ono-san alza un lato delle labbra, gli lascia un melon pan tra le mani. “Sono poche, da queste parti le persone che vogliono parlare coi fantasmi” ride, tornando al suo banco. “Buon per te.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ukai-kun è, in effetti, un ragazzo molto particolare e proviene da una famiglia particolare, ma il suo modo di essere è così diverso da quello della sua famiglia, che a volte Ittetsu rimane a guardarlo con una punta di stupore. È uno stupore sempre nuovo, qualcosa che ogni volta lo interessa. È particolare Ukai-kun, sì, è vero, ma non lo è a causa del suo cognome o del sangue che gli scorre nelle vene.  
  
Ittetsu sta seduto davanti al tavolino, osservando sua nonna bere del tè che nemmeno le piace. “È per la memoria” gli dice, indicandosi la tempia. “Altrimenti mi dimenticherei anche il mio nome, Hajime.” È inutile sottolineare, pensa Ittetsu, sistemandosi sul cuscino, con le ginocchia piegate e un leggero brivido che gli sale su per la testa, che il suo nome non è Hajime. Ma a sua nonna questa cosa non interessa. Glielo ha fatto notare il primo giorno in cui hanno vissuto insieme, che lei stava sbagliando il suo nome. Non si chiama Hajime, Ittetsu non è nessun inizio. È solo testardo. E lo è anche sua nonna. Testarda. Gli ha detto che aveva ordinato a suo padre di chiamarlo Hajime. Quindi Ittetsu si deve chiamare Hajime. Come ragionamento fa acqua da tutte le parti, ma è inutile farglielo notare. La nonna beve il suo infuso e lancia uno sguardo verso la finestra. “La devi tenere chiusa, o entreranno gli spiriti. E con il tuo animo, non siamo al sicuro neanche per niente.”  
  
Questa casa puzza di morte, per questo Ittetsu prova a tenere sempre la finestra aperta. Ruota gli occhi. Si passa una mano sulle gambe, prima di darsi la spinta per alzarsi in piedi. Gli spiriti. I fantasmi. Tutte le stesse cose. Non gli importa. Lo sa che non sono reali. “Nonna” mormora, posando una mano sulla parte di legno della finestra. La spinge piano, perché non faccia rumore. Questa casa puzza anche di incenso. L’odore annebbia la mente. Ittetsu lo odia. “Perché vivi così lontano dal paese?” gli chiede.  
  
Anche la famiglia di Ittetsu è particolare. Forse per questo gli Ukai e i Takeda hanno questo loro strano girarsi intorno. Come se gravitassero tutt’e due verso una fine comune.  
  
“Per loro ero morta” gli risponde la nonna, abbassando lo sguardo. Fuori fa freddo, inizia a esserci anche del vento che fa male alle mani. Ittetsu questo lo può dire dalle goccioline di vapore acque che si sono formate ai lati del vetro della finestra. La nonna beve il suo infuso, e non ci sono i suoi genitori, con lui. “A volte, Hajime, la cosa migliore da fare, quando le persone ti credono morta, è morire e vivere in un altro modo.”  
  
Ittetsu deglutisce, incrocia le braccia, per tenere al caldo le dita e lancia uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra. “Hanno mandato anche me qua perché...” inizia a chiedere. Le parole gli scappano di bocca e si gira di scatto verso la nonna, per controllare che lei non lo abbia sentito. Si porta una mano sulle labbra e poi torna a sedersi sul cuscino davanti al tavolo. Non è una di quelle cose che vorrebbe dire a sua nonna, comunque. Non vuole ferire nessuno. Non qualcuno in fin di vita, almeno. “Nonna, ma tu qui sei almeno un po' felice?” le chiede, abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
Ittetsu pensa di aver visto solo una persona in questo paese sorridere di cuore. Sorridere a lui, okay, poteva essere una cosa che succedeva, perché lui è nuovo da queste parti e perché nessuno lo vuole davvero intorno, anche se non è molto sicuro del perché di questo. Ma Ittetsu ha visto una sola persona sorridere di cuore, anche quando non aveva niente a che fare con lui: Ukai-kun. Per questo pensa sia un ragazzo particolare e per questo non riesce a non cercarlo in palestra, quando ci sono gli allenamenti, anche se Ukai-kun è una riserva e ancora non indossa la divisa della squadra (né la indosserà troppo presto, vista la bravura dei suoi compagni).  
  
Ittetsu non sa se può essere felice in questo paese di campagna. Lo pensa tirando su le ginocchia e inclinando un po’ di lato la testa. Gli sembrava di essere invisibile in città, ma in campagna sente anche di essere abbandonato. La felicità è sopravvalutata, gli aveva detto Ukai-san. Erano in palestra, Ittetsu sistemava le palle e le borracce e Ukai-san gli ha detto: _la felicità è sopravvalutata. A volte basta essere normale._ Poi gli ha posato una mano sulla testa e gli ha scompigliato un po’ i capelli, con mezzo sorriso. E Ittetsu non ha capito bene, in realtà. Ha cercato di unire i punti della loro conversazione e trovare il nesso tra queste frasi e la risposta che Ittetsu stava cercando.  
  
“Devi coprire gli specchi, prima di andare a dormire” gli risponde sua nonna, con gli occhi mezzi chiusi. Beve il suo infuso di mirtilli una goccia dopo l’altra e gli sembra che lo stia facendo per non dover poi tornare a letto. “È importante, Hajime. Non puoi dimenticarti di coprire gli specchi.”  
  
Ittetsu si morde l’interno delle guance. “Ma io qui posso essere felice?” chiede di nuovo, tirandosi in avanti con le spalle, per guardare sua nonna negli occhi. “Tu qui sei felice?”  
  
La nonna alza un po’ lo sguardo e sospira, con un sorriso che sembra così debole da essere spezzato dal più piccolo alito di vento. “Felice” ripete a bassa voce. “Quanto può essere felice una persona sola?”  
  
Ittetsu sbatte le palpebre e si tira indietro, come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno al petto. Torna a sedersi composto. Si morde l’interno delle guance così tanto da farsi male.  
  
La nonna non ha tutti i torti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ittetsu odia quando ci sono dei giorni di sole e sono costretti a giocare fuori a calcio. Sente la maglia bianca attaccarsi alla pelle per colpa del sudore e i polmoni esplodergli, mentre cerca di correre verso la porta dell’avversario. In sottofondo, come se fosse un rumore bianco che tanto bianco non è, il professore di educazione fisica grida: “Takeda! Possibile che tu non sappia nemmeno correre?” Come se Ittetsu in questo momento non stia collassando per lo sforzo. Ci vede a malapena e sente la fronte grondargli di sudore. “Takeda! Takeda, perché vuoi essere bocciato così tanto nella mia materia?” grida ancora il professore, mentre tira per terra il suo registro o qualsiasi cosa sia e degli studenti dietro di lui scoppiano a ridere.  
  
Eh. Okay. Però non è certo colpa di Ittetsu se non ha resistenza. Ci sono delle cose in cui non puoi certo essere bravo per forza. Il calcio, la pallavolo, il tennis o altre cose sportive -okay, bene, lo sport in generale non fa per Ittetsu. E va bene anche così, o no? Non si aspetta che Namiyama sia bravo in inglese solo perché sa fare goal quando e come può.  
  
Ittetsu non ha più fiato. Posa le mani sulle ginocchia e cerca di prendere fiato. Sente proprio i polmoni chiedergli pietà e la parte del corpo ai fianchi non gli dà abbastanza spazio per riprendere fiato senza sentire dolore per tutto il corpo. Si sente ansimare e tossire e vede quasi tutto nero, ma sembra che deve continuare a correre, quindi cerca di tirarsi su, dandosi una spinta leggera sulle ginocchia. Giusto in tempo per vedere un ragazzo dell’altra classe correre verso di lui, con la palla ai piedi e lo sguardo di qualcuno che pensa di poter fare punto per la sua squadra.  
  
Non ha tutti i torti. Chi lo potrebbe fermare? Ittetsu? Tsk. A malapena riesce a stare in piedi, in questo momento. E, in uno scontro tra lui e quel tipo di cui non ricorda il nome, la percentuale di probabilità che vede Ittetsu per terra quasi senza vita sono altissime anche se quel tipo non decidesse di iniziare uno scontro frontale con lui. Cosa che non sarebbe nemmeno consigliato fare, visto che la cosa migliore da fare nel calcio è dribblare. Qualsiasi cosa dribblare voglia dire. Ittetsu è già pronto a morire per l’eccessivo sforzo, non ha tempo di pensare a questo. Se riuscisse invece a muoversi verso il lato del campo e...  
  
“Quello è Takeda Ittetsu!” grida una ragazza dal campo di calcio. “Itou! No! Quello è Takeda Ittetsu!”  
  
Ittetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi verso la fonte della voce e (sta davvero morendo, gli fa male tutto) fa una smorfia irritata, per poi girarsi di nuovo verso questo Itou, che si è fermato, lasciando la palla rotolare trai piedi di Ittetsu. E il campo da gioco è fermo. Ittetsu si tira su, con la schiena dritta e si guarda intorno. Sono davvero tutti immobili, lo sguardo puntato su di lui, come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa di terribilmente orrendo, come se da lui potesse arrivare una distruzione indescrivibile con le sole parole. Itou, di fronte a lui, fa qualche passo indietro e alza le mani, per mostrare che non ha nessuna intenzione di avvicinarglisi.  
  
Il mondo, intorno a Ittetsu diventa silenzioso. Non sente nessuno bisbigliare e non sente nessuno muoversi intorno al campo. Non sente il frusciare del vento e non sente nemmeno il rumore che i passi degli studenti fanno, quando si cammina sul campo. Lo scricchiolare della terra sotto le suole delle scarpe. Non sente niente. Solo quel dolore al fianco (ugh) e un vuoto intorno a lui che gli fa venire voglia di maledire qualcuno. E sente come la sua espressione stia cambiando. Si sente chiudere le mani in due pugni. La palla sbatte contro le sue scarpe di ginnastica.  
  
“Perché ora state tutti fermi?” ringhia il professore. “Lancia quella palla, Takeda! La palla! Ti giuro che quest’anno ti boccio!”  
  
Ittetsu gira la testa verso il professore e sente quanto gli fanno male le costole, che non lo lasciano prendere nemmeno un respiro profondo. Che la palla vada alla classe 3, o alla sua, la classe 5, non gli importa nemmeno un po’. La calcia via, con un gesto pigro, e poi cammina via, verso bordocampo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e continuando a mordersi l’interno delle guance.  
  
“Takeda! Takeda! Si può sapere che cosa hai in testa?” grida il professore.  
  
Ittetsu continua a camminare via. Che gli sta a significare tutta quella scenetta? Se prima non riusciva a vedere niente per la stanchezza, ora non vede niente per la rabbia. Marcia via, si piega a prendere il suo giacchetto per terra (posato lontano da quello degli altri) e se ne va via sbattendo i piedi. Non ha neanche la forza per sbattere un bel niente, questa è la cosa divertente. Gli stanno iniziando a fare male anche le spalle, per quanto è stanco, gli fanno male e sente di star per crollare per terra. Deve bere acqua. Doveva portarsi l’acqua che avevano preparato le ragazze della classe, prima di andare a giocare a tennis sull’altro campo. Che stupido. Si passa una mano (fredda) sul viso (caldo e sudato) e sente come gli occhiali gli sbattano contro la fronte, facendogli anche male.  
  
Ugh.  
  
La fontana. Riesce a sentire, in lontanza il professore che grida, anche se non riesce a capire che cosa stia gridando. Qualcosa sul bocciare qualcuno, di sicuro, o sul far sputare loro sangue e organi interni se qualcuno abbandona il campo. Non che a Ittetsu importi. Alza un braccio verso il campo e poi mostra entrambe le dita medie con una smorfia, prima di girarsi e iniziare a camminare verso la fontana. Non sa se ha mandato a quel paese solo il professore o anche tutt’e due le classi, a questo punto, non vuole nemmeno scoprirlo, è davvero solo molto stanco.  
  
La fontana ha la priorità.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inizia ad alzarsi un vento che piega gli alberi più vecchi. “Gli specchi” mormora la nonna, alzandosi dal letto, per prendere le lenzuola che tengono nell’armadio e si muove troppo in fretta, quindi Ittetsu deve allungare le braccia verso di lei, per fare in modo che lei non cada dal letto. Lancia uno sguardo alla finestra, che si è spalancata, a causa della pressione del vento da fuori e poi torna a guardare la nonna, col suo chignon disfatto, con quei pochi capelli che le sono rimasti in testa. L’anno scorso ne aveva molti di più. È un pensiero che Ittetsu detesta e a cui non vuole dare spazio.  
  
“Quando arrivano tempeste del genere devi subito coprire gli specchi. Perché è dai tuoni e dagli specchi che entrano gli spiriti nelle case. Si spezzano, lo sai?, e distruggono l’animo di chiunque entri in contatto con loro, per questo dobbiamo coprire gli specchi. Gli specchi attraggono i fulmini. I fulmini portano con loro spiriti malvagi. Hajime, devi stare attento, aiutami, aiutami a coprire gli specchi.” La nonna negli ultimi giorni sembra essere più delirante del solito. Ma è lucida. Sono solo delle vecchie credenze che di sicuro le ha lasciato la sua famiglia e delle specie di abitudini che non si toglierà molto presto, quindi tanto vale seguirla in queste. “Hajime” lo chiama, con un tono severo.  
  
“Nonna” risponde Ittetsu, girandosi verso di lei. “Lo faccio io, non ti devi preoccupare. Non ti devi muovere, chiudo la finestra e copro gli specchi.”  
  
La nonna sospira. Gli accarezza una guancia. “Sei un nipote obbediente” gli dice, con mezzo sorriso. “Se gli spiriti entrassero, ti farebbero troppo male, dobbiamo stare attenti.”  
  
Ittetsu la aiuta a posare la testa sul cuscino. Che si trovassero entrambi nella stessa stanza in questo momento è stata solo una casualità, visto che Ittetsu ha dimenticato di preparare l’infuso di mirtilli alla sua nonna e quindi è salito qualche oretta più tardi a vedere come stava. La tempesta in montagna rende tutto molto più spaventoso e, quando Ittetsu si alza per chiudere la finestra, si rende conto di quanto fuori da questa casa tutto sia buio. A partire dal percorso della collina, ino al loro giardino, in cui sua nonna non ha voluto mettere nemmeno una piccola luce tra l’erba. Che sua nonna sia diventata superstiziosa e così paurosa era solo naturale, in una situazione del genere. Si chiede quanto tempo ci è voluto per spezzare il suo spirito, se questo suo modo di fare e pensare (gli specchi, i tuoni, la paura della neve) siano dovuti alla sua età e a questi anni in cui suo papà è andato via, per studiare, prima, e lavorare, dopo, in città.  
  
Chiude la finestra. C’è un vento che lotta contro di lui, per non fargliela chiudere e deve mettere tutte le forze che ha nelle braccia, per spingerla e non farla riaprire più. Sospira con una certa pesantezza, cosciente che questa lotta col vento di sicuro tornerà tra poche ore e si chiede se deve prendere un futon e dormire nella stessa stanza della nonna. “Vado adesso, okay?” avvisa la nonna. Le avvicina la sua tazza con l’infuso di mirtillo. A quest’ora di solito la nonna sta dormendo. La notte non è fatta per lei. Domani che torneranno i genitori di Ittetsu, forse per più di solo il fine settimana, potrebbero parlare di queste strane manie della nonna. Se secondo loro sono normali. Si stropiccia un occhio con il palmo della mano.  
  
“Ah, Hajime, Hajime” sospira lei. “Ti avrei preparato tutti i giorni la cioccolata calda.”  
  
Ittesu abbassa lo sguardo. Si passa le mani sui pantaloni e non sa come deve rispondere. A lui la cioccolata nemmeno piace. È troppo dolce, o troppo densa, o il cioccolato è troppo fondente. Non ha mai bevuto una cioccolata calda che gli facesse venire voglia di berne altra. Ma non può certo dirlo alla nonna. Sa che cosa voleva dire lei. Che avrebbero potuto avere più tempo, loro due, come nipote e nonna, per stare un po’ insieme, senza quest’orologio che ticchetta e continua a ticchettare senza mai fermarsi. La nonna è debole -ma non così tanto, si dice Ittetsu. E se si rimane in vita per la sola testardaggine, beh, hanno detto più volte che Takeda Atsuko era ed è tuttora la donna più testarda del paese. “Cosa dici?” le chiede, con un sospiro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ah, Takeda-senpai!” grida Ukai-kun, correndo verso di lui. “Ti aiuto io, ti aiuto io!” Allunga il braccio per prendere uno dei borsoni dalle spalle di Ittetsu e sorride, mostrando i denti, piroettando verso l’altro fianco di Ittetsu per prendere anche un secondo borsone (si piega sulle ginocchia, per fare in modo che un borsone scivoli sulla sua di spalla e poi torna ad alzarsi con un’espressione divertita)(e dire)(all’inizio dell’anno, avevano la stessa altezza) e quando Ittetsu fa una smorfia accompagnata da una mezza risata, lui sorride di nuovo, mostrando i denti. “Tre borsoni tutti insieme sono un po’ troppi, no?”  
  
“Devo sbrigarmi, per tornare a casa” risponde Ittetsu a mezza voce. Guarda verso il corridoio e poi verso Ukai-kun, che riesce a mantenere il suo sorriso nonostante i borsoni che gli pesano sulle spalle. “Ho già fatto tardi.”  
  
“Ho saputo che sei stato messo in punizione, per questo non sei arrivato prima” si lascia sfuggire Ukai-kun, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Poi sbuffa una risata, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. “Mi stavo chiedendo che cosa avessi potuto combinare, in realtà. Non mi sembra una cosa dal senpai finire nei guai, ho pensato, ma è anche vero che ora hai anche il fascino del cattivo ragazzo, no?” Il sorriso di Ukai-kun si congela e Ittetsu vede come la sua faccia inizia a diventargli rossa. Lo fa in modo molto grazioso. Le guance gli diventano rosse in pochissimo tempo, ma lo fanno in modo omogeneo, non come quelle persone (Ittetsu) che arrossiscono a chiazze e vengono prese in giro in continuazione per questo. “Voglio dire... p-per le ragazze! Il fascino del cattivo ragazzo, per le ragazze! Perché di solito sei molto più... ma io mi chiedevo -perché non sembra una cosa che faresti, quindi mi chiedevo... Cioè, non mi sembra una di quelle cose che faresti e quindi mi chiedevo se va tutto bene.”  
  
Ittetsu si sistema il borsone sulla spalla e continua a camminare, decidendo di guardare davanti a sé, mentre camminano verso i ripostigli della palestra. Qualcosa che non va, dice Ukai-kun. Ce ne sono così tante che non saprebbe nemmeno da dove cominciare. “Non c’è niente in particolare” risponde però, mettendo su un sorriso di circostanza. “Non volevo giocare a calcio, ecco tutto. E avevo bisogno di bere. Il professore l’ha presa peggio di quanto avrei voluto.”  
  
Ukai-kun gli cammina accanto. Ha rallentato il passo, per poterlo fare. Ittetsu lo sente schioccare la lingua contro il palato e sospirare. “Sì” dice alla fine. “A volte è davvero faticoso continuare a correre anche se ti dicono di farlo.” Infila le mani nella tasca della sua giacchetta. Abbassa un po’ lo sguardo. “Solo che continua a non sembrarmi molto da te, ecco” aggiunge a bassa voce.  
  
I loro passi sulla terra nuda sembrano essere assordanti. La terra scricchiola sotto di loro come se avesse l’ardore di voler avere anche lei qualcosa da dire sulla punizione di Ittetsu. È stato chiamato in aula professori, gli hanno detto che non deve più scomparire in quel modo e che qualcuno lo ha visto fare il terzo dito al professore. Quando Ittetsu ha sottolineato che non era solo un dito quello che ha alzato (perché non ha avuto nemmeno l’istinto di salvarsi per quel poco che poteva) il professore si è arrabbiato e ha iniziato a gridare che i voti non lo avrebbero salvato da una punizione severa ed esemplare. Lo hanno minacciato di sospenderlo, anche di espellerlo, se avesse continuato a non rispondere ai rimproveri, ma, la verità, Ittetsu stava solo ascoltando quello che il professore aveva da dire, motivo per cui non aveva voglia di parlare o interromperlo. Essere rimproverato è già una punizione e non riesce nemmeno a descrivere quanta vergogna ha provato in quel momento e quanto avesse sentito la sua faccia calda e la voglia di piangere. Se avesse parlato, sarebbe scoppiato a singhiozzare come un bambino.  
  
I suoi buoni voti lo hanno salvato da una sospensione. La sua punizione invece è dover sistemare dei vecchi documenti della biblioteca per le prossime due settimane. Non può nemmeno saltare le attività del club, per colpa della promessa di Ukai-san e sua nonna. Questa storia non può certo finire bene.  
  
Ittetsu sospira. “Non che tu possa sapere molto su di me, no?” mormora, continuando a camminare.  
  
Ukai-kun si gira verso di lui, con la bocca aperta. Sembra voler dire qualcosa, solo che poi -si ritira. O esita. E Ittetsu non si è reso conto di che cosa ha detto finché non c’è questa reazione da lui. Chiude gli occhi e si dà dell’idiota, perché questa è una cosa molto maleducata da dire e Ukai-kun è sempre stato gentile con lui, quindi non capisce perché ora deve trattarlo male. Cerca di sorridergli e Ukai-kun abbassa un po’ lo sguardo, giocherellando con le dita su gli spallacci dei borsoni. Era solo preoccupato. Non è colpa sua se oggi Ittetsu è di cattivo umore. Non è giusto che sia lui a pagare le conseguenze di come lo trattano i suoi compagni di classe.  
  
“Non volevo dirlo” si scusa Ittetsu. “Scusa. Sono solo un po’ stressato.”  
  
Ukai-kun prende il suo tempo per rispondere. Gli cammina accanto e i suoi passi sono un po’ più esitanti di quanto lo fossero prima. Ma non si tira indietro dalla loro interazione. È un ragazzo coraggioso, Ukai-kun. Forse per questo è così facile cercarlo, quando sono in palestra. Posa una mano sullo corrimano di ferro, e si ferma, in attesa che Ittetsu salga su per le scale. “Per gli esami?” gli chiede. Ha un’espressione confusa sul volto. “Non dovresti stressarti troppo. Manca ancora qualche mese.”  
  
“Sono per la fine del prossimo mese” gli ricorda Ittetsu, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Ukai-kun distoglie lo sguardo e, se prima era tutto rosso, adesso è pallido. “Tre settimane, Ukai-kun” decide di evidenziare Ittetsu, per vedere meglio la sua reazione. Ukai-kun rabbrividisce e Ittetsu deve concentrarsi per non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia. Inizia a salire le scale, piuttosto. “Ma non è per questo.”  
  
“Uhm?”  
  
“Tu credi nei fantasmi?”  
  
Ukai-kun rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo. Salgono le scale, Ittetsu lo studia con la coda dell’occhio, per capire quanto Ukai-kun possa aver capito della situazione e quanto no. “Sì” lo sente rispondere, dopo qualche attimo di esitazione. “Ci credo, perché sarebbe triste pensare che non c’è un altro posto dopo essere morti ed è strano pensare che non ci siano errori nel meccanismo che porta le persone verso il Paradiso o il Nirvana. Mio nonno è testardo, così testardo che potrebbe anche decidere di rimanere sulla collina del paese, pur di non darla vinta a mio padre. Forse diventerà un fantasma.”  
  
Ittetsu sospira. Si sistema di nuovo il borsone sulla spalla. Sembra che gli voglia scivolare via. È la sensazione peggiore in questo mondo. “Sarebbe una fine triste” dice, arricciando il naso.  
  
“Sarebbe la fine che ha scelto lui” ribatte Ukai-kun, con una smorfia. “Beh. Perché lo chiedi?”  
  
Ittetsu sospira, cercando tra le sue tasche le chiavi dello sgabuzzino. Tiene un po’ la testa china e pensa che questo sia il momento giusto, per chiederlo, perché non può guardarlo in faccia e perché non lo sentirà ridere di lui, per una preoccupazione così sciocca. “Non pensi che io sia un fantasma?” Non è che non -Ittetsu lo sa di non esserlo. Crede di non esserlo. Ricorda le date, ricorda la sua vita e sente tante sensazioni (quel dolore ai polmoni doveva essere il promemoria della sua mortalità)(un fantasma non ha paura di morire), ma la verità è che dal tanto essere trattato come uno, sente un po’ di star diventandone uno. Di fantasma. Si sente scemo a pensarlo ma... Quella stupida scena sul campo da calcio, gli ha fatto venire voglia di mettersi a piangere e poi il ruolo nella casa di fantasmi e il suo continuo aprire bocca per venire ignorato... sono così tante cose che... la lanterna... la casa di sua nonna che è così lontana da tutti... e quella solitudine e... Ittetsu sospira, scrollando le spalle. “Hai sentito le voci?” gli chiede ancora, tirando fuori le chiavi dalle tasche.  
  
“Che sei un fantasma?” Ukai-kun lascia cadere i borsoni sul pavimento di cemento, davanti allo sgabuzzino e sospira, incrociando le braccia. “Beh, sarebbe stato strano non sentirle. Prima erano -prima il fantasma era Ono-senpai. Non so come funziona questa cosa, se ora potete essere fantasmi tutti e due, o se siete una coppia.”  
  
Ittetsu sbuffa una risata. “E cosa ti fa credere che io ora non sia davvero un fantasma?”  
  
Ukai-kun appoggia la spalla sulla parete accanto a lui. “Uhm.” Arriccia un po’ le labbra e sembra starci pensando sul serio. Ittetsu approfitta del momento per girare la chiave e aprire la porta. Fa un piccolo saltello, per sistemarsi di nuovo il borsone sulle spalle e allunga il braccio per accendere la luce. “I fantasmi non possono toccare le cose, credo... e poi, perché un fantasma dovrebbe essere così attento ai voti? Sarebbe strano. Se fossi morto, non studierei neanche se mi pagassero. E poi... e poi... un fantasma non mangia!”  
  
Ittetsu scuote la testa. “Buono a sapersi” gli dice, sistemando il borsone che ha portato al lato della stanza. “Quindi non pensi che sono un fantasma perché mangio e studio e trasporto i borsoni.”  
  
Ukai-kun fa di nuovo una smorfia con le labbra. “Sì, credo.” Sospira e si piega per prendere uno dei due borsoni, quando Ittetsu si avvicina a lui. “Se ti aiuta, nessuno in squadra pensa che tu sia un fantasma.”  
  
Ittetsu alza un sopracciglio. “Non mi dire.”  
  
“Già” risponde con anche troppa condizione. “E siamo anche contenti di averti in squadra! Gli altri non hanno un manager, non sanno proprio quanto è molto più comodo avere qualcuno che analizza i dati. Ah. Sfigati.” Lo segue dentro la stanza e lascia cadere il borsone accanto a quello di Ittetsu. “Takeda-senpai, la cosa del fantasma...”  
  
“Chiedevo solo” lo interrompe Ittetsu, muovendo le mani davanti a lui, come a voler cancellare la conversazione. “Non ti devi preoccupare. È solo che... stavo pensando a quanto i fantasmi siano solitari.” Scrolla le spalle e sorride, trascinando i piedi verso l’uscita del ripostiglio. “Sbrighiamoci, Ukai-kun. Non voglio arrivare troppo tardi a casa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La nonna gli fa coprire gli specchi, quando vanno a dormire, perché dice che vedere anche soltanto con la coda dell’occhio il tuo riflesso al buio, ti mostra il modo in cui morirai. O almeno. È di sicuro uno dei motivi.  
  
Ittetsu sta seduto al buio, con le ginocchia abbracciate, guarda fuori dalla finestra. Se inizierà a nevicare, gli ha detto la nonna, la cosa migliore sarebbe rimanere a casa e prendere qualche giorno da scuola, o sarebbe troppo pericoloso salire e scendere la collina. Non hanno un appartamento in pianura e mandare Ittetsu da qualcun altro, come era stato suggerito da Ukai-san, sarebbe stato stupido, visto che la funzione di Ittetsu qui in campagna è vedere sua nonna morire... Ittetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia, si porta le mani sulle orecchie. Nel senso. No. La sua... il suo compito è... è stare con la nonna perché si senta meglio. Perché lei... perché... finché lei sarebbe stata meglio.  
  
Ittetsu stringe le mani contro le sue orecchie, cercando di zittire il pensiero precedente. Finché starà meglio, si ripete, finché starà... la nonna è terrorizzata dall’idea di morire da sola. E i genitori di Ittetsu non sembrano aver preso abbastanza tempo per parlare con lei (figuriamoci con lui) di questa strana convivenza in cui loro passano cinque giorni su sette a Tokyo e tornano per il fine settimana. La nonna sembra illuminarsi, quando vede la casa piena di persone. Sembra, al contrario, appassire, quando in casa non c’è nessuno. La sua vita è confinata in queste quattro mura, da poco prima che nascesse il papà di Ittetsu, ed è così che continua a vivere da più di trent’anni. Ha vissuto da sola, la nonna, e ha paura di morire da sola.  
  
Nonostante chiami Ittetsu Hajime, non è cattiva con lui. Prima lui non la conosceva, non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse il suo carattere, cosa le piacesse mangiare, cosa le piacesse guardare in televisione. Ittetsu scappava sempre dalle telefonate alla nonna, quando si trovavano a Tokyo e, quando suo papà lo prendeva dal colletto e lo costringeva a stare seduto con la cornetta del telefono di casa in mano, non sapeva mai che cosa raccontare, che cosa chiedere. Per lui, la nonna matta rinchiusa in una casa lontana, non era altro che un aneddoto della sua vita. Ora di lei sa troppo. Come prende il tè, che tipo di senso dell’umorismo ha, quali sono le sue paure, il suo tipo di intelligenza.  
  
Quando Ittetsu non sa fare la matematica, la nonna gliela sa spiegare. Questa è una cosa normale, adesso, qualcuno che lo aiuta coi compiti, ora al suo ultimo anno di liceo sembra essere una cosa normale e non lo è stato quando andava alle medie, o alle elementari. Era sempre da solo.  
  
Hajime, tu sei un po’ come me, gli aveva detto una volta sua nonna, scompigliandogli i capelli (come se Ittetsu fosse un bambino piccolo).  
  
Hanno lo stesso sguardo, lui e la nonna. E la nonna è stato il primo fantasma di questa città, gli ha spiegato la mamma di Ukai-kun (la nuora di Ukai-san). Tutti parlavano della ragazza che era rimasta incinta di un architetto e che poi, per la vergogna si è nascosta in cima alla montagna. Sopravviveva con dei lavori, con una pensione, con dei soldi che qualcuno le mandava, dicono in città. La verità, gli ha raccontato la mamma di Ukai-kun, è che Atsuko-chan lavorava nei campi, come tutti loro, e non si era nascosta per la vergogna. Si era nascosta per la testardaggine. Perché la sua famiglia non voleva un bambino senza padre e perché nessuno voleva una donna facile. Doveva essere stata questa sua peculiarità che ha reso l’amicizia di Ukai-san e la nonna possibile.  
  
Questo, Ittetsu non lo sapeva. E ogni giorno sente di starsi affezionando a qualcuno che non ha nemmeno il tempo su questa terra per stare con lui. Le piccole cose come un pranzo pronto a casa, o una nonna che gli lava i capelli, qualcuno che controlla che si sia messo la sciarpa, qualcuno che lo aiuta con i compiti... sono piccole cose che diventano una grande crudeltà. Soprattutto quando sai che le perderai presto. E questa responsabilità che gli è stata data, dover stare con la nonna, amarla ora, darle qualcuno con cui parlare, è così pesante da schiacciarlo ogni giorno, ogni singolo giorno, sempre di più.  
  
La casa in cui vivono puzza di morte e lui non ci può fare niente. Vorrebbe fare in modo di guadagnare un po’ più di tempo (non può rimanere con la nonna)(se avesse più tempo, la sicurezza di averne, potrebbe andare a Tokyo a frequentare l’università e poi tornare e trovarla di nuovo qui, con il suo infuso al mirtillo e il suo sorriso pigro), ma queste non sono cose che può decidere lui. E l’idea della nonna qui da sola, in mezzo al nulla, ora, gli fa stringere il cuore. Si sentirebbe un mostro ad andarsene. Anche se è quello che vuole fare.  
  
Ittetsu incrocia le dita. Ha una mano più calda dell’altra. Le dita gelide della mano sinistra raffreddano quelle calde della destra e lui fa scivolare giù le ginocchia, per scendere dal letto, in assoluto silenzio. La nonna dice sempre che se guardi il tuo riflesso la notte, vedrai il modo in cui morirai.  
  
Lo specchio più vicino a lui sta in corridoio.  
  
Non accende le luci. Cammina scalzo, posando una mano sulla parete, per non inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi. Lo specchio, quello che usa per controllare ogni giorno che i suoi capelli non siano troppo sporchi o troppo spettinati, è coperto da un plaid con tante stelline sopra e Ittetsu ci posa sopra la mano. Non sa cosa si aspetta, non sa cosa sta facendo o perché ha voluto cercare proprio adesso questa risposta (a una domanda che non ricorda), ma sente il bisogno di chiudere la mano in un pugno e tirare giù il plaid. Lo fa. Non è tanto difficile. Sua nonna sta dormendo, di sicuro non si arrabbierà per una cosa che non sa. Quindi non capisce perché gli trema la mano. Non capisce perché sente freddo ai piedi tutto d’un tratto.  
  
Non sa cosa si aspetta e non sa cosa si aspettava. Tiene gli occhi bassi, sui suoi piedi e il plaid, che non hanno colore nel buio, e deglutisce, cercando di prendere un respiro profondo. Piano piano, alza gli occhi verso lo specchio. Non vede bene, ha dimenticato di mettersi gli occhiali, prima di uscire dalla sua camera e ora nel buio, vede solo dei pallini neri, che contrastano con delle parti di luce che non dovrebbero esistere. Vede la stanza dietro di lui, attraverso il riflesso dello specchio, deve le sue mani, che un po’ tremano (un po’ deve essere stato convinto dalle superstizioni del paesino)(sente che un po’ lo hanno fatto diventare superstizioso)(prima pensa di essere davvero un fantasma, poi questo)(non sa cosa gli stia succedendo) e, quando alza lo sguardo verso il suo viso, per cercare qualcosa che gli parli della sua morte, vede solo... se stesso. Solo lui, in piedi in mezzo a un corridoio, con il naso gelato e gli occhi che gli si chiudono.  
  
La nonna dice che quando vedi il tuo riflesso al buio, vedi come morirai.  
  
Lei si deve essere vista da sola, in mezzo a una stanza, con le mani tremanti e gli occhi socchiusi. Ittetsu lo sa, lo sente nelle ossa. Perché è così che si vede anche lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ittetsu mastica sovrappensiero, mentre Ono-san gli muove il viso, con le dita, per controllare il trucco di prova da fantasma. È stato Ukai-kun a portargli il cibo, per questa giornata lunga, prima del Festival Culturale. È passato per la sua classe, affacciandosi alla porta, come se fosse un nascondiglio o un posto in cui non dovrebbe stare. Ha chiamato il suo cognome con una voce alta e gli ha mostrato il bento. Lo manda mia mamma, non pensare, gli ha detto, lasciandolo tra le mani di Ittetsu e poi, con le orecchie rosse e un mezzo broncio, è andato via. Non ha dato a Ittetsu nemmeno il tempo di ringraziarlo, è solo scappato via, nella sua tuta rossa e con il suo passo troppo impacciato, per essere quello di uno sportivo. Ittetsu non può fare a meno di sorridere, a pensarci. Ukai-kun è... un ragazzo di sicuro molto particolare. E riesce a riconoscere i suoi onigiri, anche se dice di non averli preparati lui.  
  
(Ukai-kun non ha battuto ciglio, quando lo ha visto con mezzo trucco in faccia.)(Ha solo abbassato lo sguardo e iniziato a parlare.)(Ittetsu sente, ogni volta che ci pensa, una certa tenerezza nel petto.)  
  
“Muoviti un po’” gli dice Ono-san, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre controlla che la parte sotto il mento di Ittestu non sia tornata al suo colorito rosato. Sembra essere molto concentrata, come se questa cosa del trucco le sia stata affidata anche troppe volte. Ittetsu dà un ultimo morso all’onigiri e sorride, quando Ono-san gli lancia un’occhiata truce, per scusarsi. “Devi proprio mangiare ora?”  
  
“Ho fame” risponde lui. Che è una mezza verità e una mezza bugia. Non ha toccato cibo dalla pausa pranzo (un bento comprato e gelido che ha preso per disperazione), che è stata più o meno cinque ore fa. Non è riuscito ad andare a prendere niente ai distributori, così come non è riuscito nemmeno sgranocchiare nemmeno un pezzo di pane in tutta la frenesia della settimana prima del Festival. Però ha dovuto aiutare a spostare i banchi, è corso da una parte all’altra per aiutare a sistemare i costumi, dipinto di nero tanti lenzuoli (rovinandoli)(voleva chiedere perché non li hanno comprati neri fin dall’inizio, ma appena apriva bocca, qualcun altro iniziava a parlare e...) e si è dovuto cambiare tre volte, perché il suo costume da fantasma prima era troppo stretto e poi troppo largo e poi troppo rattoppato. Un po’ di fame ha. Non così tanta da essere disperato, ma, la verità, gli piacciono davvero molto gli onigiri di Ukai-kun. “Scusa.”  
  
“Non chiedere scusa per qualcosa a cui non credi” sospira Ono-san. Gli lascia andare il viso e fa una smorfia con le labbra. “Piuttosto condividi.” Gli mostra la mano, in attesa di qualcosa e Ittetsu inclina un po’ la testa.  
  
Ono-san ha questa strana abitudine di prendere due di ogni cosa. Due melon pan. Due scatolette di latte. Due panini al curry. Poi, quando torna in classe, lancia il secondo qualsiasi cosa sia a Ittetsu, che di solito fallisce a prendere le cose al volo e quindi vede il cibo confezionato cadergli per terra e sente di voler morire. Ittetsu pensa che -non vuole essere troppo ottimista o arrogante, ma pensa che questo sia il modo di Ono-san di fargli capire che potrebbero essere amici. Solo che... quando lui prova a parlarle è tutto così... strano... così... silenzioso... Ittetsu non sa mai come potrebbe parlarle. Ogni volta che dice qualcosa, sente di star dicendo qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire. Così è difficile.  
  
Ittetsu scrolla le spalle e si gira per prendere uno dei tre onigiri rimanenti e glielo passa, tirando su il piede sulla sedia su cui era seduto. “Perché anche tu sei un fantasma?” le chiede, con lo sguardo concentrato sull’onigiri. “Non te l’ho mai chiesto.”  
  
Ono-san fa una smorfia con le labbra, mentre prende l’onigiri tra le mani e lo gira un po’, per vedere la forma e il colore del riso, di sicuro. “Mi piace tirare con l’arco di notte al tempio” risponde, iniziando a mangiare. “Mio nonno faceva kyudo, mio padre e mia madre si sono incontrati in una competizione di kyudo e io ho tre maestri a casa che, ogni volta che sbaglio un tiro, vengono a blaterarmi cose all’orecchio. Roba che è impossibile tirare in tranquillità in pieno giorno.” Dà un altro morso all’onigiri e arriccia il naso. “Quindi tanto vale farlo la notte. Lo facevo e lo faccio e pare che qualcuno mi abbia visto e da lì i pettegolezzi e il non ti avvicinare a quella tipa... potrei aver minacciato il tipo che mi stava spiando con una freccia e aver alimentato la cosa, ma...”  
  
“Per questo il tuo costume è più bello del mio” mormora Ittetsu, alzando lo sguardo verso di lei. “Tu sembri una specie di divinità e io...”  
  
“Uno straccione.”  
  
Ittetsu tira su le spalle, per dire qualcosa, ma non trova niente con cui ribattere, quindi sospira, e mormora: “Non lo avrei detto così ma...” Non ha poi così tanta fame da andare a mangiare un altro onigiri, ma gli sono piaciuti tanto, hanno un sapore diverso da quelli che compra e... Ittetsu deglutisce.  
  
“Il mio pensiero è...” inizia Ono-san, sedendosi per terra con le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo alto verso Ittetsu. “Che tanto prima o poi me ne andrò da qui, al contrario di tanta gente, quindi possono dire un po’ tutto quello che vogliono, no? Un fantasma, una ragazza... la verità è che questi deficienti sono così presi da loro stessi che non cercano nemmeno di capire che cosa succede a un palmo dal loro naso, quindi perché a me dovrebbe importare di loro?” Posa una mano sul pavimento, per mantenere l’equilibrio. Guarda verso il soffitto. “Tu pure lo pensavi, ve?”  
  
“Che non vedono...?”  
  
“No, che tanto te ne saresti andato” ride lei, dandogli un pugnetto sullo stinco. Si tira a sedere. Mangia con la serietà di un matematico davanti a un’equazione. “Ma ora ti piace questo ragazzetto, che ti porta questi onigiri che non sono nemmeno così buoni” sospira, scuotendo un po’ la testa. “Almeno trovati qualcuno bravo in cucina.”  
  
Ittetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ah, quindi questi non sono buoni?” le chiede. Ed è davvero confuso, perché a lui sembrano il cibo più buono che abbia mai mangiato. Per averne conferma, prende un altro onigiri e inizia a mangiarlo. Ogni morso gli sembra una danza di sapori diversi. Gli sembra di riuscire a immaginare Ukai-kun nella sua cucina, con la fronte un po’ corrugata e le mani piene di riso che cerca di usare bene le formine per far uscire un triangolo perfetto (e sua mamma che ride piano e gli dice che ha dimenticato il tonno, o il sesamo). Nel sapore, riesce a percepire la cura che Ukai-kun ci ha messo per fargli questi onigiri, che saranno anche semplici ma... l’unica altra persona che ha fatto una cosa del genere per Ittetsu è sua nonna, e, per ovvie ragioni, non può farlo spesso. “A me sembrano molto buoni” continua. “Hanno una loro personalità.”  
  
Ono-san fa una smorfia disgustata. “Te lo volevo dire da un po’, ma tu non hai un buon senso del gusto, vero?” gli chiede, incrociando le gambe. “Ti ho visto mangiare le cose più disgustose. Sarà che in realtà non sai cosa è buono e cosa no? Che cosa ti danno da mangiare i tuoi genitori che non sai quando un onigiri è buono e quando è appena mangiabile?”  
  
“Lo so fare” ribatte lui, con la voce che gli si alza di un’ottava, per la frustrazione. È solo che a volte ha solo tanta fame. Uno mangerebbe di tutto, quando ha fame. O no? “E questi onigiri sono davvero molto buoni.”  
  
Ono-san ruota gli occhi, prima di ridere piano. “È davvero troppo facile prenderti in giro.” Si sdraia sul pavimento e sorride. “Mi piaci, Takeda Ittetsu, che dorme trai boschi.”  
  
“Non dormo trai...” Ittetsu sospira, lasciando cadere la testa di lato. È inutile prendersela, comunque. Ono-san è una ragazza che fa tutto quello che le pare, non ascolta nessuno. Forse per questo possono essere amici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La punizione consiste nel dover sistemare i libri in biblioteca. Quindi non è proprio una punizione, questa parte. Se non ci fosse anche il dover sistemare i documenti Ittetsu sarebbe di sicuro molto più felice di dare una mano. Anzi. Forse entrerebbe in quel club di letteratura di cui tutti parlano, perché così potrebbe leggere libri quando vuole e poi tornarsene a casa senza che nessuno gli possa dire niente. Sospira, accarezzandosi la fronte col polso. Tiene la testa inclinata sul tavolo della biblioteca e controlla i sigilli, le date di consegna. Sente che gli bruciano un po’ gli occhi. Non doveva davvero andarsene dal campo di calcio. Se questa punizione doveva essere un lavaggio del cervello per fargli piacere il calcio... no, non ci sono riusciti, ma Ittetsu starà attento a mentire scrupolosamente e non mostrare per nulla al mondo che sta odiando ogni momento di una partita di ragazzi sudati che corre dietro una palla.  
  
“Ugh” si lascia fuggire, sbattendo la fronte contro il banco. Tiene il braccio ancora in verticale, poi lo lascia cadere sulla nuca e vorrebbe lagnare un po’ di più. Questa punizione... gli sta togliendo la voglia di vivere. Avrebbe bisogno di qualcosa. Un tè caldo. Una merendina. Anche qualche caramella gli andrebbe bene. Per alzare un po’ gli zuccheri e diminuire almeno la sonnolenza. Tira su la testa per sbadigliare e stirarsi.  
  
“Senpai” lo saluta Ukai-kun, con la voce forse troppo alta. Tutti i presenti si girano verso di loro e Ittetsu si rende conto di avere la bocca aperta e di stare in una posizione scomposta. Chiude le gambe, tira giù le braccia e sorride, per salutarlo. Poi gli fa cenno con la mano di abbassare la voce. “Sono passato perché mi hanno detto che eri al limite” sussurra, tirandosi un po’ in avanti con la testa. “Mi hanno anche detto che se non fossi venuto a salvarti, di sicuro saresti morto di noia.” Si siede al posto più vicino a Ittetsu, posando un bicchiere di plastica sul banco.  
  
Ittetsu... Ittetsu non è sicuro di star capendo cosa sta succedendo, in realtà, ma aggrotta le sopracciglia e allunga il braccio, per prendere il bicchiere dalle dita (calde di Ukai-kun). “Chi ti ha mandato?” gli chiede, spostando i documenti di lato, per non sporcarli. Lancia un’occhiata all’orologio e poi si gira verso Ukai-kun. “Ma tu non dovresti stare ad allenarti adesso?” gli chiede ancora.  
  
Ukai-kun si gratta la fronte con un dito e cerca di non ridere con una punta di nervosismo. “Eh, ma tanto sono in panchina, nessuno se ne rende conto” mormora, nascondendo un po’ il viso. “E comunque!” esclama, con molta più sicurezza, alzando la nuca. “Era più importante salvarti dalla noia, non pensi anche tu, senpai? Come mi sarei potuto concentrare sapendo che eri quassù, ad annoiarti tutto da solo?”  
  
Ittetsu si porta il bicchiere alle labbra e per un attimo sente il suo corpo irrigidirsi. Sbatte le palpebre e guarda il contenuto del suo bicchiere. E si sente davvero stupido. Un idiota, perché questa reazione... non c’è motivo di averla, se non fosse... non gli era mai successo, di essere così commosso per una cosa del genere. Si morde l’interno delle guance. Muove le dita intorno al bicchiere, con una punta di nervosismo.  
  
“Non ti piace la cioccolata calda, senpai?” chiede Ukai-kun, inclinando un po’ la testa. Fa scivolare il braccio steso sul banco e si lascia cadere con quello. “In effetti quello della caffetteria non è granché. Un giorno ti invitiamo a prendere uno di quelli buoni, così puoi sentire di nuovo la gioia del cioccolato. Ho pensato fosse meglio questo, piuttosto che il caffè.”  
  
Ittetsu deglutisce. Questa cioccolata va bene, questa cioccolata... “È perfetta” risponde a Ukai-kun. Gli viene un po’ da piangere, in realtà. Abbassa lo sguardo. “Ma tu ora dovresti stare agli allenamenti, non qui. È meglio se vai.”  
  
Ukai-kun sorride, con metà delle labbra premute contro il braccio. “Però un po’ ti ho salvato, vero?” gli dice, prima di alzarsi in piedi. Lo saluta con la mano. Gli sorride.  
  
Ukai-kun deve avere qualche tipo di potere speciale, pensa Ittetsu, bevendo la sua cioccolata calda. (La prima nella sua vita che gli sia davvero piaciuta.)  
  
(Ukai-kun non gli ha detto chi lo ha mandato qui.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ittesu sale sulla sedia, per attaccare pezzi di scotch sulla parte superiore della rete. Lancia un’occhiata a Ukai-kun, che controlla la distanza da un segno all’altro e poi si gratta il collo, in chiaro disagio. Decide di non dire niente, finché Ukai-kun non dirà qualcosa. Attacca lo scotch giallo e poi scende dalla sedia. Gli fa un cenno con la mano, perché inizi a misurare la distanza nella rete e Ukai-kun lo segue, strusciando i piedi. “Senpai” lagna, girandosi verso di lui, con un broncio. “Non mi puoi lasciare solo durante il Festival.”  
  
“Non sta lasciando te da solo!” grida Takinoue-kun dal bordo del campo, con le mani ai lati delle labbra. Ittetsu si nasconde le labbra con il polso e distoglie lo sguardo. “Come possiamo andare avanti durante il Festival con un mezzo manager che non sa nemmeno tenere i punti?” continua a gridare. Shimada-kun, seduto accanto a lui, mentre si sistema le ginocchiere, fa finta di non sentire niente e invece decide di sistemarsi gli occhiali e leggere le istruzioni del piano di fuga in caso di incendio. Reazione strana.  
  
Ukai-kun aggrotta le sopracciglia e tira su le maniche della divisa per andare contro di lui a rispondergli per le rime. Solo che Ittetsu ha davvero bisogno che rimanga qui, quindi lo ferma, posandogli una mano sul petto e ridendo piano. “Non abbandono nessuno” risponde, indicando, con un cenno della testa, il metro che Ukai-kun tiene in mano. “Ma la mia classe ha deciso di darmi ruolo del fantasma principale, quindi non avrò nemmeno un momento per venirvi ad aiutare la settimana prossima.” Prende la sedie con le mani e aspetta che Ukai-kun apra il metro e gli mostri un punto della rete, per iniziare a muoversi. “Tu sai già come tenere i punteggi e le statistiche e, se succede qualcosa, possiamo sempre incontrarci per sistemare il quaderno. Non vedo il problema.”  
  
“Starai tu-...”  
  
“Takeda-senpai!” lo chiama Shimada-kun, che nel frattempo si è sistemato con le gambe incrociate sul pavimento e ha smesso di fingere di star leggendo. “Hai detto proprio tutto il giorno? Nel senso che quando ci sarà il Festival Culturale tu sarai solo nello stand della tua classe. Anche quando dovremmo, non so, mangiare? Non è un po’ sfruttamento?”  
  
“Rimarrai nello stand durante la pausa pranzo?” chiede Ukai-kun, girandosi di nuovo verso Ittetsu. “Quando farete voi pausa pranzo?”  
  
“Mangiare è importante!” grida Takinoue-kun. “Non ti preoccupare, senpai! Io e Makoto possiamo venire a portarti del cibo!” Ha un tono divertito, come se fosse una battuta che Ittetsu non capisce poi così bene. “Tanto non siamo tanto lontani da dove sarà il vostro stand.”  
  
“Solo a due piani di distanza” mormora Ukai-kun, ruotando gli occhi. “Takeda-senpai, non ti devi preoccupare, te lo porto io il bento.”  
  
“Non c’è bisogno che...”  
  
“No, sì sì, c’è bisogno” ribatte Ukai-kun, tenendo la sedia, perché Ittetsu ci possa salire sopra e non abbia paura di cadere. “Nel senso che se hai bisogno di mangiare devi mangiare e, non so, senpai, a volte non mi sembra che tu abbia molto a mente la tua dieta.”  
  
“Ti abbiamo visto mangiare caramelle per pranzo!” grida ancora Takinoue-kun. Ittetsu inizia a chiedersi per quale motivo stanno così lontani se vogliono partecipare a questa conversazione. Dovrebbe dire loro di alzarsi e avvicinarsi, perché gridare in un posto pubblico, come questa palestra, quando ci sono così tante persone intorno a loro, è un bel po’ maleducato. “Non puoi mangiare caramelle a pranzo!”  
  
“Poi nemmeno a dire caramelle nutrienti” sbuffa Shimada-kun. “Le caramelle con il sapore artificiale mangi! E il bento non dovresti prenderlo al Sakanoshita, lo sanno tutti che i bento del Sakanoshita non sono granché.”  
  
“Cosa hai detto?” gli ringhia contro Ukai-kun.  
  
“Giusto quel che serve per non svenire durante la giornata, ma non è per niente cibo per l’anima. A lungo andare, secondo me, fanno pure male allo stomaco” sospira Takinoue-kun, scrollando le spalle. “Takeda-senpai, se vuoi posso portare io il cibo, così non dovrai stare a pensare a quel cibo poco nutriente.”  
  
Ittetsu strappa un pezzo di scotch e si morde l’interno delle guance. “Io penso che se volete parlare con noi, invece di gridare per tutta la palestra, dovreste alzarvi e venire fino a qui.” Sbatte le palpebre, piano, e poi attacca il pezzo di scotch alla rete, controllando che la distanza dall’ultimo pezzo non sia troppo lontano. “Ukai-kun” lo chiama un po’ più a bassa voce. “Per favore, concentrati nella misurazione.”  
  
“Uhm, ah, sì, c-certo” balbetta lui, alzando lo sguardo e quindi anche il mento, per poterlo guardare dalla sua altezza da sopra la sedia. Con la coda dell’occhio, Ittetsu vede Shimada-kun e Takinoue-kun con le spalle rigide e le orecchie rosse per essere stati rimproverati da un loro senpai, mentre camminano verso di loro con la testa bassa. Uhm. Forse non avrebbe dovuto usare un tono così serio. “Però, Takeda-senpai, la cosa del pranzo -c’è un momento in cui potrai mangiare? Fare una pausa?”  
  
“Ti ho già detto che non ti devi preoccupare per il lavoro di manager” risponde Ittetsu, scendendo dalla sedia. “La vostra performance sarà perfetta e non ci sarà nessun bisogno di me. Non è che vi aiuto tantissimo per quello che so, poi.”  
  
“No!” esclama Ukai-kun, a voce un po’ troppo alta. Si guarda intorno, prima a destra e poi a sinistra e i suoi zigomi si sono arrossati un po’, di sicuro sentendo un po’ di imbarazzo dovuto alla sua reazione un po’ eccessiva. Ittetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia e Ukai-kun apre la bocca e poi la chiude. Apre di nuovo la bocca e -boccheggia un paio di volte prima di schiarirsi la gola. “Io ancora non sono capace di fare tutte le cose che tu riesci a fare con il quaderno e a pensare a tutte le cose che dovremmo portare o fare, e l’acqua e i borsoni, ci aiuti tantissimo e -ma non era per questo. Non era perché... non perché non so se riesco a portare -no. Volevo chiederti se avrai una pausa perché...”  
  
Ittetsu sbatte le palpebre e Takinoue-kun si schiarisce la gola dietro di loro, come se volesse attirare la loro attenzione. “Senpai, non puoi mangiare solo caramelle” esordisce, con le braccia aperte e le orecchie ancora rosse. Takinoue-kun è un bravo ragazzo. È solo che si lascia trasportare con troppa facilità.  
  
Ittetsu si gira verso di lui e sorride. “Non vi dovete preoccupare, non mangio certo solo caramelle. Ono e io condividiamo il pranzo, molto spesso” li rassicura. Posa le mani sui fianchi. “Credetemi, so badare a me stesso.”  
  
“E avrai un momento di pausa dallo stand?” chiede Shimada-kun, comparendo dalle spalle di Takinoue-kun. “Per mangiare?”  
  
“Quando avrò il momento di pausa, lo saprò” risponde Ittetsu, aprendo lo scotch per tagliarlo.  
  
“Senpai, per caso non ci vuoi intorno allo stand perché...” Takinoue-kun alza le sopracciglia un paio di volte. Visto che Ittetsu non ha risposto a questa sua espressione, ha fatto un occhiolino venuto un po’ male. “C’è qualcuno che devi incontrare?” decide di dire ad alta voce Takinoue-kun, forse perché ha pensato che Ittetsu non avesse capito la domanda.  
  
Ittetsu sbuffa una risata. “Chi?” Sente le labbra tremargli, in attesa della risposta. Perché sa che cosa gli risponderanno, certo e sa anche che non lo pensano o fanno per cattiveria, cosa che rende questa situazione davvero tanto divertente.  
  
“Ono-senpai?” chiede Shimada-kun, incrociando le braccia. “Mangerai con lei? Avevo sentito delle voci di voi due, ma non ci volevo credere.”  
  
A questo punto, Ittetsu non riesce a fermare la risata che gli sale dal petto. Si lascia sfuggire lo scotch che teneva tra le dita e si porta una mano sulle labbra, per non ridere a voce troppo alta. “Io e Ono?” chiede, cercando di fermarsi dal ridere. “No, no. Siamo diventati amici. Lei vuole provare a entrare nella Todai, quindi studiamo insieme.”  
  
“Dai troppe spiegazioni” gli fa notare Shimada-kun. “Sospettoso.”  
  
“Per mantenere il suo onore pulito.”  
  
“Sospettoso” ripete Shimada-kun.  
  
Ittetsu ride, muovendo la mano in aria, per riprendersi un po’, facendo un qualche movimento del corpo. Si aspettava questo discorso, ma non riesce a fermarsi dal ridere. Scuote un po’ la testa, girandosi verso Ukai-kun, che lo guarda con un sorriso sulle labbra e un’espressione così piena di tenerezza che Ittetsu sente la risata morirgli in gola, mentre la sua faccia diventa calda. “B-beh, ma ora che siete qui” cerca di dire, schiarendosi la gola. “Direi che non avrete problemi ad aiutarmi con la preparazione degli allenamenti di oggi.”  
  
Fa di tutto per non guardare in faccia Ukai-kun, mentre sale di nuovo sulla sedia, ignorando i grugniti dei suoi tre kohai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ittetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia e si alza in punta di piedi, per vedere meglio dentro la credenza. Gli sembra strano. Non ha comprato l’infuso di mirtilli? Ma è quello che più compra. Cerca di avere sempre almeno due o tre scatolette di infusi da portare a casa, per la nonna, non è possibile che adesso lo abbia finito. Tira su il ginocchio, per salire sul piano sotto la credenza e si tira su. Non è possibile. No. Davvero non può essere che abbia fatto un errore così stupido, da ragazzino, quando lo sa, _lo sa,_ quanto la nonna ama quell’infuso.  
  
“Devo scendere” mormora a se stesso. Si passa una mano sul viso e prova a scendere giù e mettere i piedi sul pavimento. Si vede che non ha fatto bene la lista della spesa e arrivare fino a su, con la spesa è una fatica che lui detesta fare. Il fatto che lo accompagnino gli Ukai, sopra e sotto, lo fa sentire soltanto in colpa. Vorrebbe poter essere un po’ più indipendente. Ma non è possibile, per lui, a quanto pare. Sospira, scrollando le spalle. Ha dimenticato un infuso ai mirtilli e la cosa migliore che potrebbe fare adesso è andare dalla nonna e dirle che non c’è e trovare qualcos’altro da fare, visto che non può scendere adesso dalla collina per andare a fare la spesa. Non solo è tutto buio, no, c’è anche il fattore del tempo, quindi è buio, fa vento e Ittetsu arriverebbe fino a giù in pianura per trovarsi l’alimentari chiuso. Tira in avanti la testa e sospira, ancora una volta.  
  
La nonna inizierà di sicuro a fare i capricci. Una volta ha provato a farle bere del tè alle rose, che gli ha consigliato Ono e la nonna ha messo il broncio e non gli ha parlato per ben tre ore. Come una bambina un po’ troppo capricciosa. Deve cercare un qualche dolce, per farle passare l’arrabbiatura.  
  
Il vento ulula fuori dalla finestra. La nonna gli ha detto che di sicuro dalla fine di novembre inizierà a nevicare. Gli ha chiesto quante lezioni può saltare e se preferisce dormire per qualche settimana dagli Ukai. La risposta, ovvia, è stata che non può dormire dagli Ukai. Perché loro si appoggiano troppo a quella famiglia, quando non ci sono la mamma e il papà e anche perché ha paura di essere un peso. Invece, quassù, con la nonna, sa di essere un peso con la persona giusta. La nonna ha un po’ riso, quando glielo ha detto. Ha perso l’abitudine di passarsi le dita trai capelli, perché le sono caduti tantissimi e le rimanevano tra le dita. Ma sembra stare bene, adesso. Un po’ meglio. I dottori dicono che forse un po’ di speranza c’è, ma la loro speranza è che riesce a vivere un anno in più, forse due. Sperare altro sarebbe da irresponsabili.  
  
La nonna gli ha chiesto se gli piace il figlio minore degli Ukai.  
  
Ittetsu ha sbattuto le palpebre e, mentre stava seduto sul letto di lei, ha un po’ inclinato la testa e ha pensato alle parole che lei aveva appena detto. _Il figlio minore degli Ukai,_ aveva detto la nonna, _ti piace, vero?_ _Per questo non vuoi chiedere troppo aiuto a loro?_  
  
Ittetsu si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, passandole sotto gli occhiali e sente la voglia di mettersi a gridare contro i suoi palmi e cercare di fermare qualsiasi strano pensiero che gli è venuto in mente, in quel momento. _È così palese?_ è stata la prima domanda che si è fatto. Non è solo una questione di nonna, ma anche Ono, quando ha visto Ittetsu parlare con Ukai-kun, ha pensato bene di dirgli che sapeva dei suoi sentimenti per lui. Poi ha pensato: _non lo so_. Alla fine ha pensato che anche se lo sapesse, Ukai-kun è il figlio minore di una famiglia di campagna, che non ha nessuna intenzione (per quanto lui ne possa sapere) di uscire dal loro paesino. Ha intenzione di rimanere qui per tutta la vita, a lavorare nei campi, o nel negozio di sua madre. Ed è anche giusto così, sembra essere a suo agio così, e sembra poter essere felice.  
  
Il suo sorriso è forse la cosa più bella che Ittetsu abbia visto nel giro di trenta chilometri. Strapparlo da qui gli sembra una delle cattiverie più grandi che potrebbe fare.  
  
In più, nemmeno lui è sicurissimo di voler andare a studiare a Tokyo. Vorrebbe rimanere con la nonna, passare più tempo con lei. Non lo sa più che cosa vuole fare, si sente solo davvero tanto confuso. Ricorda che quando è arrivato fino a sopra la collina, a casa della nonna (non la conosceva nemmeno) e aveva pensato che era qui che finivano le persone morte. Per tutto l’anno si è chiesto se il suo essere stato mandato qua dai suoi genitori non sia stato un modo per dirgli che, in un certo senso, anche lui era qualcosa di morto, qualcosa che non si sarebbe più dovuto nominare. Anche Ukai-kun, la sua particolarità è di essere una persona viva in mezzo a delle persone che sembrano immobili. Ittetsu lo ha pensato dalla prima volta che lo ha visto, coi suoi pantaloncini che gli arrivavano sotto le ginocchia, la palla in mano, i capelli che gli cadevano sulle sopracciglia e un broncio sulle labbra. Non aveva degnato Ittetsu di uno sguardo e Ittetsu lo aveva trovato divertente.  
  
_Ma quel ragazzo ora gli piace?_  
  
Ittetsu si passa una mano sulla nuca, chiudendo gli occhi. È stato così tanto tempo trai morti, da aggrapparsi alla prima persona viva che gli abbia parlato. Ukai-kun che cucina e che rende facile per gli altri parlare con Ittetsu. Ukai-kun che qualsiasi cosa gli dia da mangiare lo fa diventare il cibo più buono che Ittetsu abbia mai mangiato. Se gli piace, gli chiedono. Se adesso il minore degli Ukai è importante per lui.  
  
Certo.  
  
Ittetsu si gratta la testa con frustrazione. La risposta è: certo. Gli piace così tanto che, quando lo vede sorridere, ha voglia di piangere. Gli piace così tanto che ha paura di mostrare quanto poco Ittetsu sa cavarsela da solo, quanto sia legato alla morte, quanto hanno ragione i ragazzi a scuola a trattarlo come un fantasma. Certo che gli piace. Anche troppo.  
  
“Hajime, cosa succede?” gli chiede la nonna, dalla sua stanza.  
  
“Ho...” Ittetsu scuote la testa. “Ho dimenticato di comprare l’infuso di mirtillo, nonna.”  
  
C’è un momento di pausa. Ittetsu riesce a sentire la nonna schioccare la lingua. “Ti sembra un buon motivo per piangere, questo?” gli chiede irritato. “Vieni qui, piuttosto. Berremo un altro infuso, dopo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ittetsu muove i piedi, guardandoseli, fasciati nei suoi calzini bianchi. Alla fine, gli hanno detto, bastava che indossasse uno yukata qualsiasi e portasse la sua lanterna, quella che usa quando deve salire su per la collina si casa sua. Ittetsu tiene le braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia e muove i piedi, facendoli sbattere piano sul pavimento. Prima quello destro. Poi quello sinistro. La classe è vuota e scura e l’unica fonte di luce è la sua lanterna di carta, che la nonna gli ha fatto proprio per l’occasione. Gli ha detto: se pensano che sei morto, allora devi essere il miglior morto in circolazione. E Ittetsu non sa cosa voglia dire nello specifico. Nella casa dei fantasmi... c’è solo lui, per adesso, seduto su una scatola, in attesa che gli diano il via, quando entra qualcuno in classe.  
  
Per quanto Ittetsu detesti questo suo ruolo, deve dire che non è niente, in confronto a quello che hanno fatto i suoi compagni di classe per sistemare la classe. Le mani che spuntano dai teli dei corridoi che hanno creato, il silenzio assoluto che sono riusciti a ottenere, graie ai pannelli insonorizzanti, fa venire i brividi anche a Ittetsu, che sa che qui non c’è niente che potrebbe davvero fargli male. Ono è uscita a prendere un po’ di sole e prendere da mangiare. Tra qualche oretta, anche Ittetsu avrà la sua pausa per andare a mangiare, ma la verità è che non gli importa molto, visto che rimanere in classe o uscire di qui, senza qualcuno con cui mangiare non fa nessuna differenza. È anche un po’ deprimente, questa cosa. Rimane lì, quindi, a battere i piedi a un tempo poco regolare e ogni suo movimento rimbomba e torna verso di lui.  
  
Davvero una noia.  
  
Ittetsu sospira. Batte prima il piede destro, poi il piede sinistro, poi di nuovo quello destro e rimane in attesa. Sono venuti in molti a vedere i fantasmi della scuola e sembra che la classe sia riuscita a racimolare più soldi di quanto avessero pensato in un primo momento e il ruolo di Ittetsu è solo camminare verso i visitatori, con la lanterna in mano, e sentirli gridare quando lo vedono. Poi torna verso la sua postazione iniziale. Andare avanti e indietro -gli ricorda un po’ quello che deve fare per tornare a casa. Lo fa sentire come se alcune parti del suo corpo non siano più vive e come se lui piano piano si stesse mettendo nei panni di un fantasma troppo bene. Seguire le persone è divertente, passeggiare con una lanterna è romantico a modo suo. Si è lasciato sfuggire il pensiero... si è detto: beh, non è malissimo, alla fine, essere morto, solo per poi ricordarsi che no, lui non lo è, che è vivo, mangia, respira, solleva cose. Forse dovrebbe davvero uscire dalla stanza e prendersi una pausa.  
  
“Takeda” chiama a bassa voce uno dei suoi compagni di classe e Ittetsu alza la testa verso di lui e poi si alza in piedi, stirandosi la schiena. Allunga le braccia verso l’alto e sente la sua schiena che alla veneranda età di diciassette anni scricchiola. Bene. Un fantasma con futuri reumatismi. Ittetsu ride della sua battuta e si piega a prendere la sua lanterna.  
  
Chiunque sia questo visitatore sembra essere molto rumoroso. Le mani si muovono da dietro il lenzuolo e il visitatore sembra quasi squittire, e cercare di non urlare, e si muove di sicuro molto. Ittetsu inizia a camminare verso di loro, assottigliando lo sguardo, perché pensa di riconoscere quella voce, ma vorrebbe essere sicuro, prima di dire qualsiasi cosa. Il rumore dei passi di Ittetsu, che di solito sono l’unico rumore presente nella classe, viene coperto dal verso spaventato che il visitatore sta facendo e da un rude: “No, okay, ora togli quelle manac-... Ti ho detto di non toccarmi!” E a quel punto non poteva più essere un dubbio. Ittetsu si è portato una mano sulle labbra e ha cercato di non ridere, quando la lanterna ha illuminato il viso di Ukai-kun, con un’espressione terrorizzata che guardava verso le lenzuola dipinte di nere.  
  
Non dovrebbe davvero ridere. Lo sa che il suo compito è quello di spaventare i visitatori, ma Ukai-kun sembra essere già troppo terrorizzato dalle mani, e tiene un bento tra le braccia, come se fosse il suo più grande tesoro.  
  
“Metti via quella...” inizia a gridare verso Ittetsu. Si ferma quando lo vede, con la bocca aperta e schiaffeggia via una mano che si è aggrappata alla sua tuta, prima di correre verso Ittetsu, come se fosse la sua unica isola sicura. “Senpai!” grida, correndo verso di lui e poi, quando si rende conto di quanto abbia gridato (ha le lacrime agli occhi)(è risaputo che Ukai-kun è un codardo)(Shimada-kun dice che quando Ukai-kun era piccolo, i suoi genitori lo hanno dimenticato fuori casa)(cioè, hanno chiuso la casa dei campi a chiave e lasciato Ukai-kun fuori, in una notte d’estate, e che quell’esperienza abbia fatto diventare Ukai-kun incline al pianto dallo spavento e impossibile da avere intorno quando si devono guardare i film horror), si schiarisce la gola, passandosi una mano sul viso e cerca di sorridere. In questo momento, la cosa più spaventosa in questa stanza è il sorriso rotto di Ukai-kun. “Non sono per niente spaventato.”  
  
Ittetsu scoppia a ridere. La lanterna traballa insieme alla sua mano tremante. “Io sono il fantasma principale, lo sai vero?” gli fa notare, indicandosi. “Che tu sia venuto a proteggerti da me, rovina un po’ tutto.”  
  
Ukai-kun non sembra voler lasciare andare lo yukata. Lo stringe con due dita. Se Ittetsu volesse muoversi e andare via, lo potrebbe fare senza problemi, lasciandolo qui, da solo. Solo che non ha voglia di farlo. Ukai-kun studia il viso di Ittetsu. Ittetsu riesce proprio a vedere i suoi occhi muoversi, andare qua e là e studiare la sua espressione, prima di scendere verso la lanterna che Ittetsu tiene tra le mani. “Dovresti farmi paura?” chiede Ukai-kun, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Ma stai portando la luce, no?” borbotta. Sembra essere genuinamente confuso. Si guarda intorno. “Potresti dire ai tuoi compagni di non toccarmi mentre esco di qui? Loro sono quelli davvero inquietanti qui. L’unica persona viva qui, oltre me, sei tu. Quei cosi... sono davvero i tuoi compagni?”  
  
Ittetsu alza un lato delle labbra. Sente le sue spalle rilassarsi un po’. Sente anche di riuscire a respirare meglio. Come se... come se sperasse un po’ in queste parole. Anche se non è sicuro del perché. Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro e tira un po’ avanti la testa, posandola sulla spalla di Ukai-kun. “Ah.” Chiude gli occhi. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto potesse essere stanco, in questo momento. “Vieni sempre a salvarmi, tu.”  
  
Ukai-kun muove un po’ la testa. Alza il braccio con il bento. “Ono-senpai mi ha detto che non hai ancora mangiato e che facevo in tempo” gli spiega, con una nota di colpevolezza nella voce. “Pensavo di darti oggi il tuo bento, ne abbiamo preparati un bel po’ a casa, perché Makoto -ugh, Shimada... _Makoto_ dimentica sempre il suo pranzo e visto che oggi dobbiamo fare le performance con le battute era importante che lui fosse al suo meglio. E quindi mamma ha mandato un bento anche per te. Perché avevamo preparato troppo cibo...” inizia a confabulare. Ittetsu sorride. La spalla di Ukai-kun è calda e solida. Deve ancora mettere su i suoi muscoli da atleta e, in confronto ai ragazzi del secondo e terzo anno non ha tantissima massa muscolare, ma è abbastanza solido da potercisi appoggiare. E ha un buon odore. Di lavanda. Ittetsu deve fare di tutto per non chiudere gli occhi. “Dovresti fermarti anche tu a...” Grida, spostandosi di lato e dando schiaffi all’aria, per togliersi di dosso qualsiasi mano lo abbia toccato. Ittetsu quasi perde l’equilibrio, a causa di questo movimento improvviso. “No! No no no. Fermali, senpai, te ne prego, fermali.”  
  
Ittetsu ride di nuovo. “Non potevi dire loro che eri venuto qui a visitarmi? Hai pagato il biglietto per venire a portarmi il bento?” Inclina un po’ la testa. “Te li posso ridare, anzi, dammi cinque minuti che...”  
  
“No!” esclama Ukai-kun, stringendo lo yukata con le dita. “No, non andare, no no. Ricominceranno a fare le cose delle mani.”  
  
“Eh, infatti penso che lo stiano facendo un po’ per prenderti in giro” sussurra Ittetsu con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ma sono solo dei ragazzini. Puoi aspettarmi dove io aspetto i visitatori e...”  
  
“No!” esclama di nuovo Ukai-kun, avvicinandosi. “Non importa. Non li rivoglio indietro i soldi. Va bene così. Sono venuto perché... il bento... cioè se ora do fastidio, me ne vado. Era solo perché così...” Stringe la mano intorno allo yukata. Sta davvero chiedendo a Ittetsu di rimanere lì e di non muoversi, almeno per i prossimi cinque secondi, per i prossimi cinque minuti, finché non si calma. “Perché, uhm, neanche io ho ancora mangiato. Ci -ci hanno dato una pausa e sono venuto qui e ho pensato... un po’ sperato, in realtà, che fossi in pausa, perché così mangiavamo insieme. Ma visto che non sei in pausa... posso andare via solo... solo... se tu potessi... accompagnarmi io... se tu potessi...” Abbassa un po’ il mento, guardando da un’altra parte.  
  
Ukai-kun è un fifone.  
  
Ittetsu sorride. Sistema la lanterna tra le dita e con la mano libera prende la mano di Ukai-kun. “Su, andiamo” lo invita, tirandolo un po’ verso di lui. Il percorso non è poi così lungo, quindi non gli prenderà nemmeno tanto tempo. (Purtroppo). “Sei molto gentile, Ukai-kun, a pensare sempre ad aiutarmi.”  
  
“No” risponde Ukai-kun, seguendolo nel percorso. “No, non ho fatto niente di che, non è che posso fare chissà che cosa, stavo solo -ma nel senso che... non puoi certo continuare a mangiare soltanto caramelle, non farebbe nemmeno bene a te, non pensi? E allora... che poi, non sono stato certo io a mandarti quel bento! È stata mia mamma!”  
  
“Ah, vorrei che ringraziassi tua mamma, allora” risponde Ittetsu. Non sono poi così lontani dall’entrata. La mano di Ukai-kun è un po’ sudata. Si vede che sta facendo di tutto per mantenere la calma, senza riuscirci e i compagni di classe di Ittetsu continuano a muovere le mani, di sicuro divertiti dalle grida di Ukai-kun. Uhm. “Per tutte le cose che fate per me e mia nonna. Di sicuro non potrei fare tante cose, se non fosse stato grazie alla tua famiglia. E mi sarei sentito solo a scuola, se non fosse stato per te.”  
  
I passi di Ukai-kun non sono così sicuri, ma stringe la mano di Ittetsu come se fosse la sua unica ancora alla vita. È una cosa così strana. “Non è niente” borbotta lui in risposta.  
  
Ittetsu cerca di non ridere. La luce della porta è vicina e Ittetsu inizia a lasciare andare la mano di Ukai-kun, che, quasi come se fosse terrorizzato dall’idea di essere di nuovo trascinato in mezzo al buio, fa un passo più lungo per stargli al fianco e prenderlo dallo yukata. Forse ha anche paura che Ittetsu scompaia. Che cosa strana. Ittetsu si gira verso di lui, deve alzare un po’ la testa (all’inizio dell’anno erano alti uguali)(è incredibile come le cose cambino in così poco tempo). “Ukai-kun, va tutto bene” lo rassicura.  
  
“No, sì sì, lo so” risponde Ukai-kun. “Io non ho certo paura.”  
  
E Ittetsu sbuffa una risata. Si alza in punta di piedi e prende il viso di Ukai-kun tra le mani. (La lanterna oscilla, vicina alle loro guance e spalle)(avrebbe dovuto posarla per terra)(che idiota). Lo tira un po’ in basso, quel tanto che serve perché le loro labbra si incontrino, per pochissimo, si sfiorino a malapena (Ukai-kun sa di lavanda)(gli Ukai usano questo profumo per tenere lontani gli insetti e gli spiriti malvagi)(sa di lavanda, anche se non se ne rende conto), poi scende sui talloni e lo lascia andare, come se non avesse fatto niente di strano, in questo momento. “Ringrazia anche la tua mamma, da parte mia” gli sussurra, a pochi centimetri dal viso rosso e caldo di Ukai-kun. Poi fa un passo indietro. Unisce le mani dietro la schiena e sente la lanterna oscillare contro le sue ginocchia. “Ci vediamo domani, Ukai-kun. A un certo punto di domani.” E poi torna dentro la classe buia, con calma, anche se il suo cuore vorrebbe uscire fuori dal petto e anche se vorrebbe rimanere a guardare Ukai-kun per il resto della sua vita e anche se vorrebbe potergli tenere la mano per -per sempre.  
  
La classe è buia, ha lasciato Ukai-kun in un corridoio pieno di luce. Ne riparleranno domani. Gli dirà che il suo bento era buono e che...  
  
Ittetsu si guarda le mani. Il bento. Si gira, per guardare la porta della classe e sbatte le palpebre. Che _idiota._ Ha dimenticato... oh no. Oh. Beh. Comunque possono sempre parlare domani. Crede.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo nevica.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Keishin posa le mani sui fianchi e prende un respiro profondo, prima di continuare a camminare su per la collina, con la cartella e il borsone in cui porta la sua tuta e le scarpe da ginnastica. Forse sarebbe dovuto andare a casa, prima di decidere di andare da Takeda-senpai, solo che sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante spiegare a sua mamma (sua mamma)(che lo ha preso in giro durante tutte le preparazioni di tutti i bento da portare a Takeda-senpai)(che quando deve salire su per la collina lo invita sempre così puoi andare a trovare il tuo fidanzatino)(che gli chiede quasi ogni giorno e quindi, dimmi, quanto dobbiamo pagare per la tua dote?, con un tono serio) il motivo per cui per lui è così urgente andare a trovarlo. Preferisce camminare, quindi cammina. E cammina. E non ci crede che Takeda-senpai si fa questa camminata tutti i giorni, deve esserci una scorciatoia, da qualche parte.  
  
Si guarda intorno.  
  
Deve esserci una scorciatoia da qualche parte, pensa di nuovo. Poi torna a guardarsi intorno, come se la scorciatoia potesse manifestarsi solo perché lui l’ha desiderata tanto.  
  
È inutile dire che non è una cosa che succede.  
  
Perché il mondo lo odia.  
  
Keishin sospira e ricomincia a camminare. È inutile prendersela con il mondo per qualcosa che ha deciso di fare lui. Ha il naso gelato e la testa che gli fa caldo, sotto il cappello. La neve potrebbe essere pericolosa, e farlo scivolare. Uhm. Non che gli importi, in realtà.  
  
Keishin era a un passo così (uno piccolo così)(uno piccolissimo così) da iniziare a farsi chiamare col cognome di Takeda-senpai da tutti, il giorno in cui si baciano. E non gli sono importati gli sguardi divertiti di Makoto e Takinoue, non gli è nemmeno importato che suo nonno lo abbia rimproverato perché non può continuare a comparire e scomparire in questo modo, non gli importa niente, non poteva fare altro se non pensare alle mani tiepide di Takeda-senpai sulle sue guance e quell’odore dolce che lo ha accompagnato per tutto il tempo e -ha sentito le ginocchia perdere ogni forza. Non riusciva nemmeno a camminare. Era sulle nuvole. Felicissimo, davvero. Era -era come se avesse finalmente trovato la sua felicità e non volesse più lasciarsela sfuggire.  
  
Ma ha nevicato. E Takeda-senpai non è potuto più uscire di casa. Perché questa stupidissima neve ha deciso che odia Keishin e il mondo ha una specie di agenda contro di lui e vuole vederlo morto, per qualche motivo (solo perché non aiuta nei campi, non vuol dire che è una pessima persona)(perché le cose orrende succedono ai figli minori che sperano che queste cose orrende succedano ai loro fratelli maggiori?). Sarebbe stato irresponsabile da parte di Takeda-senpai scendere per venire a scuola. Ed è irresponsabile da parte di Keishin cercare di salire fino a casa sua, con la neve fresca, con questo freddo troppo pungente, _ma._.. ma... ma. Takeda-senpai aveva detto che avrebbe mangiato il suo bento, ma lo ha dimenticato tra le mani di Keishin. E aveva anche detto che avrebbero parlato il giorno dopo il loro b-... _il giorno dopo il Festival Culturale,_ ma non lo hanno potuto fare.  
  
Una promessa è una promessa. Devono parlare. E sono tre giorni che Keishin non vede Takeda-senpai e che deve sopportare suo nonno gridargli contro, perché non sa fare il lavoro da manager. Continua a gridargli contro. Keishin si arrampica su per la collina e gli sembra di vedere una casetta. Quindi sta per arrivare. Quindi va bene se si riposa cinque m-... eh no. Ha aspettato per tre giorni, non può aspettare cinque minuti in più. Aveva già deciso di cambiare cognome, queste sono cose importanti da decidere insieme e di cui parlare davanti a... Keishin lancia uno sguardo alla sua cartella. Ha portato della cioccolata calda, da preparare e davanti a cui possono anche parlare e... sì, basta questo pensiero per continuare a camminare. Si dà una spinta, partendo dal ginocchio. Basta continuare a camminare.  
  
C’è una cosa che dice sempre la sua mamma. Che gli Ukai sono abituati ad andare contro neve e tempesta, per poter guardare negli occhi la persona che amano. Keishin davvero non sa di che cosa stia parlando, ma più o meno -più o meno sa quello di cui lei parla, _adesso._  
  
La neve rende difficile la camminata. Il primo giorno in cui ha nevicato, Keishin non ha pensato che sarebbe stato un problema. Ha continuato a sognare a occhi aperti sulla sua nuova vita da ragazzo impegnato. Non solo questo significava poter stare accanto a Takeda-senpai e poterlo vedere studiare (davvero, gli sarebbe bastato questo), voleva anche dire che, se Takeda-senpai avesse voluto, lo avrebbe potuto portare alle riunioni di famiglia e addio tavolo dei bambini. Keishin ride della sua stessa battuta, cosa che lo fa scivolare un po’ sulla neve. Okay. Ha capito. Niente più battute da bambini. Niente più battute sullo sposarsi (hanno solo sedici e diciassette anni, su questo può anche essere d’accordo), solo -spera che il mondo non decida di ucciderlo a pochi passi da casa di Takeda-senpai.  
  
(Perché le cose peggiori succedono ai ragazzi che si sono presi una cotta per il loro senpai e che scherzano sulla possibilità di poterli sposare e portare nelle riunioni di famiglia e che sperano di poter passare tutta la loro vita con loro?)(Non che Keishin dirà cose del genere ad alta voce.)(Sono cose che rimangono ben nascoste nella sua testa.)  
  
Keishin tira su col naso e si passa una mano (guantata) sopra il labbro, rendendosi conto di essere arrivato davanti alla porta di casa di Takeda-senpai. Lancia un’occhiata alla strada che avrebbe potuto fare (seduto comodo nel sedile posteriore di una macchina) e poi scuote la testa, perché non è davvero questo quello per cui è venuto fino a qui. Non deve lagnare, solo conquistare. Uhm. Ha fatto la rima.  
  
Tira di nuovo su col naso e sospira. Guarda come il suo respiro diventi vapore acqueo di fronte a lui e poi annuisce a se stesso. Infatti. Certo. Conquistare. Salire una montagna piena di neve per vedere il sorriso di una persona amata, o roba così. Suona il campanello. Se ne pente subito. Cosa ci fa qui? No. Dovrebbe tornarsene a casa. Di sicuro Takeda-senpai nemmeno lo vuole vedere. Cioè. Sì. Lo sa che il telefono di casa Takeda non funziona quasi mai, e sì, lo sa che non lo stava evitando perché la neve è una cosa seria e non si può certo uscire in questo stato, ma magari Takeda-senpai non voleva parlare con lui il giorno dopo il ba-... il Festival Culturale. Magari ha capito male e adesso suona solo disperato. Okay. Allora. Disperato. Si gira. Deve andare via. Non vuole sembrare disperato.  
  
“Ukai-kun?” chiede Takeda-senpai, con la testa un po’ inclinata, una mano sul pomello della porta. Sembra confuso. Lancia uno sguardo alle spalle di Keishin. “Sei venuto fino a qui da solo?” chiede ancora, con una punta di preoccupazione.  
  
Keishin deve essere un disastro, perché è -è sudato. Ha di sicuro il naso rosso, i capelli schiacciati per colpa del cappello, le mani freddissime e gli fa male il ginocchio. Takeda-senpai invece è perfetto, nel suo maglione verde, le scarpe per camminare nel patio e i suoi occhi vivaci. E ne vale la pena anche solo per questo, c’è una voce che dice nella testa di Keishin. Tutta quella scalata? Quel dolore al ginocchio? Ne vale la pena anche solo per vederlo così, alla porta, che lo osserva, o anche solo perché Takeda-senpai gli prende le mani e le sente fredde e aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia.  
  
“Quello che hai appena fatto è molto pericoloso, Ukai-kun” lo rimprovera.  
  
Keishin pensa ma sì, ‘fanculo. E si piega un po’, per raccogliere il viso di Takeda-senpai. Lo bacia, nel senso. Eh. Sì. Si abbassa e preme le loro labbra insieme e poi si alza un po’, per guidare il mento di Takeda-senpai un po’ più in alto. E Takeda-senpai è caldo, soffice, odora bene, è così vicino a lui. Keishin lascia cadere il borsone dalla spalla e prende il viso di Takeda-senpai tra le mani e vorrebbe poterlo baciare un po’ di più, baciarlo ancora e ancora e ancora e...  
  
“Ukai-kun” lo chiama Takeda-senpai, posando una mano sul suo petto, per spingerlo un po’ indietro. Ride un po’. “Sei congelato” gli fa notare.  
  
“Ho portato la cioccolata calda!” esclama Keishin, prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Tsk. Chiude gli occhi, dandosi dell’idiota, ma li riapre, quando sente Takeda-senpai ridere piano, contro la sua spalla.  
  
“Sembra una bella idea” sussurra, contro la sua giacca. “La cioccolata calda.”  
  
(Le cose più belle succedono ai ragazzi che vengono messi in panchina dal nonno perché non sanno giocare a pallavolo e si ritrovano ad aiutare il manager della squadra col suo lavoro da manager.)(No, davvero, il mondo _adora_ Ukai Keishin, a quanto pare.)

**Author's Note:**

> Mia mamma dice sempre: non baciare le persone in un vicolo cieco, perché non vogliamo che poi diventi anche tu come il vicolo (cieco). Non ho capito cosa voglia dire, ma non baciate le persone in un vicolo cieco, per favore. 
> 
> Spero la storia vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
